They Stand Upon the Precipice of Twilight
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: Link and Midna got lost in a temple. Will the warrior found be a blessing to them, or a curse? Rated M for violence and adult themes. New chapter finally up.
1. Cold, Dead and Sparkling

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based off of fictional worlds. I do not own the rights to Link, Midna, or any other LoZ Character that will be depicted here. They Belong to Nintendo. I also do not own the rights to Edward Cullen, nor would I want to. That abomination is Property of Stephanie Meyer. I do, however own all rights to The Crusader.

Warning: Edward Cullen DIES at the end of this chapter, get over it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Brave Hero who is chosen by the Gods…" The words echoed in Link's head as if it were being said over and over again.

Link sighed as he pulled his lantern out, peering into a large hole in the wall of the temple. Or, at least, he thought he was still in the temple. None of the rooms on the map looked like the one he was in now. Ever since he fell through a crevasse that had opened in the floor, Link hasn't been able to get back to anything that looked even remotely familiar. He tucked the map back into his pouch and crawled through the hole. Standing up, Link dusted himself off. Behind him, he heard an irritatingly mischievous giggle.

"You went and got us lost again, didn't you, Hero? How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? That mirror isn't going to put itself back together, you know!" Link just sighed and walked into the darkness as the impish little shadow berated him. "I'm not done with you yet, Mister!" She floated after him in a huff. "you're probably going the wrong wa-what was that?" Midna rushed toward a closed door and pressed her large, pointed ears against it. "There it is again! It kind of sounds like a hammer on an anvil. Hurry up and open this door, maybe whoever's on the other side can help me, I mean us, get out of this place."

Link grunted as he pushed the heavy door open. He stepped into a large domed room that echoed with the clash of steel on steel. Two men were engaged in a heated battle. That is to say, one man, wearing leather trousers, boots and a studded leather vest was attacking another, smaller man wearing strange cloth garments. The leather man was hammering away ruthlessly at the defenses of the small man, threatening to carve clean through the short blade with his bastard sword. The small man seemed to notice Link out of the corner of his eye, and began shouting franticly.

"You've got to help me, this man's crazy! He said something about honor and shame, for the love of god, STOP HIM!!"

Link pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow, ready to loose it at the leather man.

"Before you shoot that, boy, mayhaps you should hear both sides of the story, no?" Despite the ferocity of his strikes, the leather man's voice never once showed any sign of stress, as if he weren't putting any effort into his strikes. "This man is a sinner, he chases after an underage female, has been seen waiting outside her bedroom window on countless nights, and has even molested her on several occasions."

"That's not true, she and I are in love!" The small man was inching away, moving toward a dimly lit torch as the leather man continued his assault. "Besides, it shouldn't matter if she's only 17!"

"Oh, but what does matter is that you are 108 years old and stalking the poor girl." Link stood there in awe, the small man did not look to be more than 25, but his lifeless eyes betrayed him. Link could see into them, see something unnatural. He shifted his aim toward the small man.

"Like you're one to talk, old man. You're what, 800 years old? You're practically living in a harem, and on top of that, you've got the hots for your own descendant. That's sick, you fetishist freak!" The small man looked back to Link again, the frightened visage melted into something akin to an overgrown child losing a toy. "I said shoot him, damn it, he's dangerous! Look, my name's Edward, okay, can you give me a hand now?"

"Make your choice, boy, but know that the Gods are watching."

Link didn't know what to do, they were both unnaturally old, both had strange habits and speech, and both made valid arguments. He could hear Midna giggling behind him, relishing in his indecisiveness. Shaking his head, Link looked to the dome, and could barely make out what appeared to be a bomb flower. Midna followed his gaze and whispered into his ear.

"Well, isn't that convenient, at the very least it'll shut them up, might even kill one of them for us."

Link shrugged her off and fired, the steel-tipped shaft whistled through the air before impacting with the explosive plant. The blast shook the entire room and parts of the ceiling began to give way. Backing into the doorway, Link observed both men as they moved with surprising agility, dodging the debris. Shafts of sunlight began to pierce through the thick canopy, illuminating the room. The leather man jumped through one shaft, and thick, acrid smoke rose from his arms.

"Damn it, boy! Do you have any idea how much that stings?" The leather man seemed to hiss as he retreated from the expanding opening.

The man calling himself Edward stepped into the light, and suddenly he resembled a polished marble statue as he shimmered brightly. Looking over Link's shoulder again, Midna burst out laughing.

"Look, Link, I think this guy's wearing glitter! Isn't that just precious!"

"I'm not 'precious', creature! I'm a killer, this is the skin of a killer!"

"No, boy, I'm a killer." Through a cloud of the putrid smoke came the flash of steel, and the next thing Link saw was a smell, glittering head rolling toward his feet. He took a step back when Midna swooped down to pick it up.

"He looks a little confused, don't you think, Hero?" She giggled as she swung the head by it's dirty brown hair. "Too bad he's not shiny anymore, would've made a great lantern."

"You are certainly a strange child, shadow girl." The leather man had skirted the edge of the sunbeam until he was uncomfortably close to the duo. Link Jumped back and readied The Master Sword and Hylean Shield. "Easy, boy. I am not going to fight you, not yet, anyway." The leather man grinned, and as the light shifted slightly, Link and Midna could see that portions of his face had melted away, leaving most of his teeth, including his sizeable fangs fully visible.

Link stepped away slowly, keeping his weapons between him and the leather man's ghastly visage. Midna threw the head at him.

"Y-y-you're one of Zant's minions aren't you? Here to finish us off before we can stop him, right?"

"Zant? Never heard of him, though to be terrorizing a helpless shadow like yourself, he sounds cowardly."

The rage on Midna's face and in her voice were more than enough to stop Link's retreat. "I am no helpless shadow, creep! I'll have you know that I am the Princess of the Twili!" She puffed up proudly. "You're right about one thing, at least. Zant is a complete coward, and he stole the throne, using a terrible power." Midna circled around the leather man, scrutinizing everything about him. "So, if you're not one of Zant's corrupted shadows, then just who the hell ARE you?"

The leather man took a glass flask out of a pouch at his hip. It contained a dark red liquid which he quickly drank. "My apologies, I am Alexander Rosenthal Adelheid III, but most people call me The Crusader."


	2. The Hallway

The Leather man is revealed as the Crusader, a mysterious Vampyr. Where does he come from, and what does he want with our heroes?

Note:** I still do not own any rights to LoZ characters, only The Crusader.**

**---------------------------------------------**

"**Crusader, huh?" Midna and Link watched in amazement as Alexander's flesh began to return to his face. Midna began poking at the new skin, which had a pink, rubbery look to it. "Now that we know who you are, mind telling us WHAT you are?"**

**Alexander brushed her hand away. "I would appreciate you not doing that, it is quite tender." He walked toward a bench along the wall, carefully skirting the sunlight. He picked up a long, heavy leather coat and threw it over his shoulders. "as for what I am, I am a Vampyr, forced for the rest of my days to hide in the shadows and live in darkness, much like you, little one."**

"**A-a-a Vampire?" Midna began pushing Link forward. "Hey, drink HIS blood, I taste terrible, and he's not much help to me, anyway!" Link gasped and tried to dig his heels into the flagstone beneath him. He managed to get hold of Midna's arm and gave her an unpleasant look while she struggled to free herself. "I was kidding, damn it, give me a break! You're supposed to protect me, aren't you?"**

**Alexander chuckled watching the spectacle. "You two can relax, I have no need to feed from either of you." Midna relaxed and Link Let go of her wrist. "You don't talk much, do you boy?"**

**Link looked up and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Midna. "He doesn't need to, his job is to fight and find the mirror shards for me."**

"**I see." He looked around for a moment. "Do either of you have any idea how to get out of here, then? I'm not sure how long the ceiling will keep the rest of that damned sunlight at bay." As if to accentuate his statement, a few small pebbles bounced off of his head.**

**Link looked around and saw a door at the far side of the fallen dome. Pointing, he began to walk toward it. Alexander sighed as he watched him walk away. "Forgetting something kid? Sunlight bad, remember?"**

**Midna kept with Link, but turned around. "So wrap yourself up in that coat of yours. It looks thick enough to block the sun. Aren't you supposed to be old and wise?" She laughed heartily as she caught up to Link.**

"**Well, I feel sufficiently stupid now." With that, The Crusader threw the coat over his head, tucked his arms in and dashed across the open floor until he was back in the safety of the shadows.**

**Link grunted as he pushed open the door. Numerous lit torches dotted the long, narrow room. "Link, take a look, I think I see some stairs over there. Might be our way back into the Temple." Midna looked around. "Something doesn't seem right, though." She pulled the dark shard out of a small portal and jammed it against Link's forehead. He shouted, causing a group of Keese to scatter, and transformed into the blue-eyed beast.**

"**Well now, isn't that an interesting ability you have there." Alexander said, more to himself than anyone else. Link looked up at him, those piercing orbs daring him to make a smart-assed comment. "Calm down, kid, I'm not going to say anything. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a man turn into a wolf." Link leapt up and tore one of the keese out of the air, tearing it to shreds in his fangs.**

"**He's my good little wolfie, yes he is!" Midna hopped on Link's back and began scratching him behind the ears. Despite himself, Link leaned into the gesture, unable to control himself in the face of a good old ear-scratching. "And he's going to find me, I mean US, a way out of here." She stopped scratching Link's ears as suddenly as she had began. "See if you can't sniff out a trap or something, it almost seems too simple." So Link began to carefully step along the uneven stonework, noticing each shift in the air around pressure pads and sinkholes. "And you be sure to keep up, I don't want to die because you can't follow a dog down a hallway."**

"**I'll keep that in mind, M'lady." Alexander smiled and bowed, more out of habit than anything else. He began to take the same carefully plotted steps that the wolf ahead of him had.**

"**So, Crusader," Midna bobbed lazily on Link's back. "Where exactly are you from? You don't exactly sound like these Hylians, and I know you're not one of my Twili."**

"**That's a fairly good question." Alexander replied, stepping around a few raised stones in the floor. "I'm not sure if I'm in another world, universe or dimension altogether, all I know right now is I was training my apprentice, and when I left the room to take care of some business, there was a strange flash of light, and I ended up in that room." Realization dawned on his face. "I need to get back, quickly. My apprentice tends to worry easily."**

**BACK ON EARTH: **A small girl, appearing to be about 18, with long pigtails and a dark red jogging suit knocks on a door. "Master Chaos! I'm done, I did all 500 laps. I'm ready for weapons training now." She waits a moment. "Are you in there, Master Chaos?"

**BACK TO HYRULE: "**I'm sure she'll be fine." Midna waved her tiny hand dismissively. "What does any of this have to do with cold, dead and sparkling?" She giggled, recalling the rather bloodless decapitation.

"A while back, I had heard reports of a young vampyr harassing young girls at a high school outside of our borders. I thought nothing of it for quite some time. That is, until I heard about the stalking. His obsession with young girls was becoming dangerous. We began a hunt to remove him from the mortal coil." Alexander let himself smile a moment. "Imagine my surprise when I was transported here right next to our target."

"Sounds rather convenient, if you ask me." Link simply nodded. Midna looked back again, smiling. "So, how bad does it - DON'T STEP THERE!"

It was too late. Alexander's heavy boot came down on a rather well hidden pressure pad. Gears and other mechanisms could be heard grinding to life in the walls. "Run, you two! Get to the stairs!" Large saw blades began to cross the hall behind them, quite effectively cutting off the path back. Alexander ran, the blades constantly nipping at the tails of his coat. He dove through clouds of arrows coming from all directions, rolling and sprinting again when he landed. Large steel spikes shot up from the ground. He jumped, kicking off the wall and over the deadly pitfall. He looked up to see Link and Midna at the first step, Link, studying every movement silently, while Midna floated there, not sure whether to look angry or worried. He was almost there. What seemed like a full quiver of arrows shot out of the wall beside him. He quickly leapt and spun, the tails of his coat slapping most of them away harmlessly. He continued to run as the blades kept closing in. Noticing a change in the stones by the stairs, Alexander dove and slid across the stones. A large stone wall crashed to the ground inches from where he lay. "That was a close one, wasn't it?" He stood up and glanced at the pair a mere fifteen feet away.

"Maybe a little TOO close for you?" Midna, unable to decide between the two emotions, settled for scathing wit. "You kind of look like a pincushion from here." Link Whined in disapproval, not pleased that someone got injured on his watch. "What? Okay, fine, I'll change you back." Midna reached into Link's forehead with her fiery red hair-hand and pulled out the shard, sighing indignantly and muttering about how much cuter he is as a wolf. Link stood up, with a mild look of concern on his face, and beckoned for Alexander to him. He knew from experience that it was better to have a second set of hands in order to pull out an arrow.

"Yea, let's get these things-" There was a clicking sound underneath his boot, and a large, spiked beam fell from the ceiling. Link gasped as it crashed into Alexander's torso, sending him flying back against the wall with a wet thud. Alexander didn't move, bright red blood flowed out from him, pooling underneath him.

------------------------------------------------

Is he dead? Did a careless footfall cause the demise of Alexander? R&R, and you might find out.


	3. Return to Light

Here's part three, kiddos.

Still don't own Legend of Zelda

-----------------------------------------

Link rushed over to Alexander, slightly shocked. Just as he was about to touch his shoulder, The Crusader staggered to his feet. Link let out another gasp of surprise and stepped back to look him over.

"well, that was careless of me, wasn't it?" Alexander sighed as he leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach.

"Next time, watch where you're going, will ya?" She sounded angry, as usual, but she at least looked a little concerned for their new traveling companion. "How can you still be standing? There's blood all over the floor, and it's still dripping from you."

"It's not really a big deal, all I need to do is take a drink from one of my-" He opened up his coat, and small fragments of glass glistened in the torchlight as they fell to the ground, chiming and tinkling as they hit the stone. "vials. Damn it. At least we know where all the blood came from"

"So your not actually injured? That's a bit of a shame." Midna giggled and started heading up the stairs. Link sighed as he helped Alexander remove the arrows that were still lodged in his shoulder.

"Thanks kid. Is that shadow girl of yours always like that?" He said with a grin. Link blinked a few times, confused by The Crusader's words, but eventually nodded, heaving and exasperated sigh. "Well, you two seem to work perfectly together. You're quite strong, and she does enough talking for both of you." The two warriors laughed together as they headed up the stairs.

"Hurry up, you two, it looks like we made it back into the temple." Midna shouted from ahead. "Yea, this is definitely the Temple of Time, Link. Let's go find that Mirror shard!" She flew back down the winding stairs and sat on Link's shoulders, pointing as if she were a great leader on horse, er, wolf-back, sending her troops into battle. Link simply sighed as Alexander chuckled to himself.

"You two certainly are an interesting couple." He earned a deep blush from both of them and the frantic stammering of Midna, trying to tell him he had the wrong idea. "Okay, little one, whatever you say." He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell me, though. What kind of place is this 'Temple of Time'?"

Before either could respond, Alexander noticed the light shining of the moistened stone walls. They were near the surface, and he was beginning to hear the faint cry of an organ. It was unbearably bright in the narrow staircase as they rounded the final corner. Alexander knew that this much light could only mean one thing.

"I think this may be the end of the road here for me, Boy. That looks like sunlight up ahead, and I don't tan, if you catch my meaning." He began to slow his steps, letting the pair go on ahead. "I'll follow you two once the sun goes down. Good luck out there." He sat down on the stairs and crossed his arms, leaning against the cold wall.

"I'm not sure that's completely necessary, Vampy." Alexander cringed a little at Midna's new nickname for him. "Strangely enough, this doesn't feel like the same kind of light that was pouring into the room below." She let out a little giggle. "Hell, it might even be safe for you."

Link just nodded a little. The light didn't seem natural. To prove that point, link tossed a rupee into one of the shafts of light. The light simply passed through it, turning the floor beneath it a light green. But there was no refraction, no reflection at all.

"That is indeed odd, Boy." Alexander got up and looked out into the large, circular room the stairs had led them to. "I'll give it a shot." He walked out and slowly reached into the beam that was shining on the rupee. He expected to feel an intense pain as his arm burst into flame, but it never came. Alexander scooped up the small gem and looked at it carefully. "This is a strange cut of emerald, Young one. Are these a manner of currency in this world?"

Link nodded as he followed Alexander out into the room. He tossed his wallet toward The Crusader, who peeked inside rather eagerly. "My, oh my. Rubies, sapphires, a topaz, and so many emeralds. How did you find such a fortune, boy?"

"What are you talking about, Vampy?" Midna looked at him as if he'd been hit in the head with a brick. "That's barely going to be enough to pay for our food and lodging once we get out of here."

"You can't be serious. In my world, a handful of gems like these would let you buy yourself a small country. A large one, if you brought the whole pouch."

"Well then, you better start killing some enemies." Midna chided. "The green ones are one rupee, the blue ones are five and the yellow ones are ten. Oh, unless you're looking really hard, you'll never see a red one. Monsters never seem to drop them when they die."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Alexander pulled a dagger out of his coat and flicked it in the air. There were three faint squeaks before the dagger came hurtling toward his head. He picked it out of the air and held up the three keese that were impaled on it's blade. They dissolved into little more than black dust, green and blue rupees fell into his waiting hand. "At this rate, I'll be able to create a true safe haven for my kind back home."

Link and Midna watched Alexander as he moved about the room, reveling in the sunlight he has not been able to set foot in for hundreds of years. Finally out of the darkness, they were able to get a good look at him. He was tall, about two and a half heads taller than Link, his arms were well defined and sleek, scars carved deep outlines into his body, accentuating every muscle, his broad shoulders looked as if they were weighted down with a millennium of suffering, yet seemed to be lifted slightly at the moment. His lips and nose were thin, his skin, though surprisingly youthful, was pale and tightened across his face. A large, crimson scar ran from the center of his forehead down across his left eye and continued until it reached his pointed ear. Long red hair was tied back into a low tail, with a few strands framing his features. Link scratched his head and looked to Midna. "I know what you're thinking, and it seems odd to me, too." She turned back to Alexander. "We know you're excited about being in the light again, but could you stop prancing for a moment and come here?"

"I would hardly call it prancing, girl." He looked between the pair. "Oh, you have questions. Go ahead, I will answer what I can."

A little boring this time around, I know, but I figured you should at least know something about The Crusader before the real fun starts. R&R, please.


	4. Questions

**Sorry for the wait kiddos, I've been working haunted houses lately, so I haven't had much time.**

**Now, some people got on my case about Midna being too much of a bitch, so I'm toning her back a little bit, making her a little more canon with the timeline.**

**Once again, I don't own LoZ, Link or Midna. I do still own Alexender.**

**----------------------------------**

"**Why do you have so many scars, Vampy? I thought you guys could heal any wound in an instant." Midna was floating a short distance behind Link.**

"**Did you have to wait until we were engaging the enemy to ask such a question?" Alexander dove out of the way as two Lizalfos swung down at him. He flicked his dagger at one, burying it to the hilt in it's shoulder. The beast let out an enraged hiss and charged him.**

"**Because it didn't look like you were too busy." Midna giggled a little as she watched the battle unfold. "Link, look out!"**

**Link had just driven the Master sword through his first Lizalfos' skull when Midna noticed a second one charging him, it's spiked shoulder pad on a collision course with his heart. Link raised his shield, ready to take the full force of the hit and prepared a counter-attack. He never got the chance. A black blur slammed into the Lizalfos, and it was sent flying into a nearby wall. On the floor, holding his head was a slightly bruised Crusader.**

"**Sorry about that, Kid, didn't mean to take that away from you," Alexander pointed behind him at the two creatures fighting over who would attack first. "but those guys have good arms."**

**Midna laughed a little. "You let one of them grab you? Really?" Link snorted in laughter as well, having found out just how hard those things threw a long time ago.**

"**It grabbed my coat as I tried to roll behind him." Alexander stood up and turned to face his opponents again. "Looks like your friend is getting back up too. Good luck kid." He sprinted back toward them, and tore his dagger out of the one's shoulder. "In response to your question," The clash of metal as he deflects the Lizalfos' blade. "we do. However, all the scars we receive during our first lives are terribly-" There was a sound similar to wet bed sheets being torn as Alexander's sword drove itself into the beast's throat. "permanent." He charged the other Lizalfos, ready to deliver a similar fate. The creature had picked up a pot and hurled it at Alexander's head. He had a moment to study the intricate patterns that were painted on it, as well as wonder how so many pots wound up in an abandoned temple in the first place. Before the pot had the chance to hit him, however, he slipped in the muddy, near-black blood of the Lizalfos he just killed, sliding on his back toward his attacker. The creature's face contorted into a sickly smile, if one can call what it did a smile, as it raised up it's sword to skewer the moving target. As the blade came down, Alexander forced himself to roll, barely missing the red steel. He held out his sword and using his momentum alone, cut through the overgrown iguana's knee. It collapsed to the ground, hissing and screeching before it dissolved into another muddy mess. "That was a lovely pot, I should take one of them home with me." He said absent-mindedly as he tried to wipe the sticky substance from his coat and legs. He turned to see link run up the wall and jump a good eight feet into the air before coming down, thrusting the Master Sword clear through the final Lizalfo' head and into it's chest. He seemed to bounce away before the accursed thing could dissolve, leaving Alexander to wonder where this boy learned how to fight.**

"**Ugh, you got some of it on me, Hero." Midna looked at herself in disgust as Alexander walked toward her. He wiped up the miniscule spot on her shoulder with two fingers.**

"**I'll take care of that for you, little one." He touched it to his tongue, hoping for even the smallest amount of sustenance. His face twisted as if he had drank an entire bottle of lemon juice. "Well, I know never to do that again, it tastes like motor oil." He spat repeatedly to get the dirty sensation out of his mouth. Alexander walked toward the next door and looked over his shoulder. "You've got some impressive moves, kid. How about once this is over, you and I go at it?"**

**Link smiled and nodded, glad to have someone to really test himself against.**

**Midna sighed, following the two swordsmen through to the next room. "So, your kind need blood in order to survive, right?"**

"**More or less." Alexander looked around. The ceiling was unusually high, with a large, bell-shaped object in the middle. On the far side was what appeared to be a set of scales large enough to fit at least ten people on each disk. "If we are not overtaken by our hunger and become little more than bloodthirsty beasts, we become quite frail and weak, even by human standards. I have seen many new vampyr wither away to ash because they felt that feeding on living blood was unethical and immoral." Alexander took his eyes off the scales to find himself staring three overly large Cyclops skulltulas dead in the eye. "This place seems to have a bit of a pest problem, don't you think?" He chuckled as he drew his sword, hearing link do the same.**

**---A few moments later---**

**Midna laughed as Alexander and Link stepped on tiny skulltula after tiny skulltula. "Well, if the whole 'save the world' thing doesn't work out, you two will make great exterminators." It was Midna's turn to gaze at the enormous scales. "How do you think we're supposed to get across that? The only door I can see is on the other side of it."**

"**I'm not too sure, Midna was it?" Alexander sat down on one of the stairs. "I've taken a bit of a beating here tonight, haven't I?"**

"**Yea, you kind of look like one big undead bruise. Not to mention you're even paler than when we first met you."**

"**I'm just a bit drained, it's been a while since I've had anything to drink." He instinctively reached into his coat, but found nothing but a little broken glass and his empty steel flask. "Oh, that's right, I'm all out." He sighed as he leaned back on his elbows.**

**Link swallowed hard and took off his left glove, rolling up his sleeve. He held his hand out to Alexander, palm up.**

"**Thank you, Boy." Alexander unscrewed the cap of the flask and brought his dagger to Link's wrist. "You might feel a little prick."**

**Link winced as the blade slid across his flesh. Hot liquid poured from him, running down his fingertips and into the mouth of the flask. His blood was so hot on his skin that he was afraid it would leave burn marks. As quickly as it began, however, the flow subsided, and Alexander looked into the flask.**

"**Hmm, about half a pint. That should be enough to get us all out of here." He licked the blood off of his dagger before sheathing it and taking a drink. "Still warm." He closed his eyes. "Your blood has a strange strength to it, boy. As if it were blessed." Alexander put the flask away and stood back up. "Oh, here. Put some of this on that cut, it'll close you right up, nice and scar-free." He reached into his pocket and tossed Midna a small tin. "Help him out with that, would you?"**

**Midna looked to Link, a small blush, hardly noticeable, graced her cheeks. "Hold still, Hero. I'm only going to do this once." She put a little dab of it on her fingers and swiped it delicately across Link's wound. Her blush deepened as she rubbed the salve in. She couldn't help but notice that his piercing blue eyes were fixated on her. It made her pleasantly uneasy to know that she was the center of his thoughts, if only for the moment. "There we go, all rubbed in."**

"**Then you can stop massaging his wrist, Princess." Alexander called from the top of the stairs.**

**Midna jumped and put her hands behind her back, a deep blush spreading across her entire face. Link just smiled politely and gave her a quick one armed hug before sprinting up the stairs. She grinned inwardly and floated up to rejoin them.**

"**Alright, let's see about this, shall we?" Alexander stepped onto the first disk, and it quickly shifted downward, raising the other just out of reach. "Use me as a platform to get onto the other one, it should even out so I can get across. "He put his hands above his head, palms flat.**

**Link dashed toward the ledge and jumped. He quickly stepped off on Alexander's hands, leaping to the other disk. He rolled, catching himself as the scales shifted back to center.**

"**Lovely, now let's move on, I'm sure there's much more to do here." Midna and Alexander said in unison. **

**The three went through another door and entered a small room with a chest up on a ledge.**

"**This looks promising. Go get that treasure, Hero." Midna pushed Link a little toward the chest. At that moment, a large mass of Armour fell to the ground.**

"**The hell is that?" Alexander exclaimed.**

**Midna gasped. "It's a Darknut."**

**---------------------------------------**

**Dun Dun Dundundun Duuunnnnn!!!! Finally getting into the action now, tell me what you think.**

**Little longer than usual, but not too much.**

**Chapter 5 should be up before Thanksgiving**


	5. Into the Looking Glass

Sorry this one took so long, kids, life got a bit hectic for me lately Thanks for the reviews, guys, it's nice to know that there are people out there reading my story.

Still don't own LoZ (working on that, though)

* * *

"What exactly is a 'Dark Nut'?" Alexander asked.

"Well, obviously, it's heavily armored, though surprisingly agile." Midna quickly put Link and Alexander between her and the rising mass of armour. "There must be something really important in that chest for a Darknut to be here." The figure clashed it's sword and shield together, the noise echoed in the small room. "Doesn't look like he's here for small talk. Go get him, you two!"

Link sighed as he readied himself to fight once more, attack plans darting through his mind.

"And into the rabbit hole we go." Alexander threw his coat off and drew his blade.

"What rabbit hole?" Midna sounded slightly annoyed at the Crusader's off-topic remark.

"It's from- oh, never mind. Let's finish this, Boy." With that, the warriors drew their swords, staring down the enemy before them. This thing's supposed to be quick, you say, girl?" Alexander dropped into a low stance, holding his weapon with both hands.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"What about strength? How hard can this demon spawn hit?"

"Why don't you let him hit you and find out, I don't know!" Midna kept glancing toward Link, and she became uneasy when she saw the wide grin on his face, the thrill of battle calling to him again. "Be careful, Hero." She muttered.

The Darknut's sword crashed into the ground between Link and Alexander, lodging into the stone. "Well, that answers that question, doesn't it, boy?" Link nodded, shield up, ready for the next attack. "Draw his attention, boy. I'll get behind him and see if I can't find a way to relieve him of some of this armour." Midna watched in trepidation as Link started to poke at the Darknut, attempting to get it to focus on him. It worked like a charm, and the Darknut began to pound wildly on Link's shield, driving him back, inch by inch. Alexander quickly rolled behind the beast and examined the armour for kinks or soft spots. He was not disappointed, to say the least. There were straps and rusted spot everywhere, it was a wonder the armour was even staying together.

"Hurry up back there, Link's getting pummeled!" Midna was pushing on Link's back as hard as she could trying to keep him from being backed against the wall. Link was breathing very heavily, his arms becoming exhausted under the onslaught.

Alexander thought which would be best for slowing this beast down. He then saw a particularly exposed set of straps and sliced clean through them. It wasn't until he heard the clamor of steel falling to the ground that he realized he had cut through the Darknut's belt. It spun quickly and hit Alexander with the blunt of it's blade, knocking him into the far wall. Link took the opportunity to pull out the ball and chain, hurling it at the Darknut's back, shattering most of the armour.

"Good thinking Hero. Now go kill it, or something." Midna pushed him toward the stunned beast, ready to take it out. Before he had the chance, the beast roared and turned back around, even more agile now that it was unburdened by the steel. It brought it's blade down quickly. Link barely rolled out of the way, causing a shriek from Midna. Link popped out of the roll and performed a textbook Helm-Splitter. Dark blood was spraying everywhere. The Darknut staggered and spun blindly, catching Link in the arm with it's blade. He jumped back, the arm holding the Master Sword hanging limply at his side. The Darknut, smelling blood, staggered toward Link, swinging wildly and closing the space between them.

"Get out of the way, Link, you're hurt, get back!" Midna picked up a pot and threw it at the beast. It turned around and wiped the tar-like blood away from it's eyes. They were glowing red as it charged her. 'Well, I've gone and done it, now. Link'll never forgive me for this…' She thought as it neared where she was standing. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no way out of this one.

"You can open your eyes, Girl. You're safe." She did as she was told and saw Alexander standing mere feet from her, his sword stuck to the hilt in the Darknut's stomach. "And you," He lifted the beast with one hand on the pommel of his blade. "never, ever attack a defenseless woman." He pulled the dagger out of his coat and sliced the beast's throat, spraying tar all over. He looked over to see Link hacking away at it's legs using his good arm before it disintegrated into a pool of acrid, tacky blood. "You alright, Kid?"

Link spat into the puddle before looking up to Midna, anger etched on his face, mixed with traces of pain. 'I knew it, he's going to kill me because I did something really stupid. Oh well, at least it's him.' He reached her in two quick steps before dropping his blade and embracing her in the strongest hug he could muster. "What are you doing, Link?" She was blushing profusely at the sudden and unexpected motion.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say he was thanking you for throwing that pot. Either that, or he's just glad you're not hurt." Alexander tried in vain to wipe the blood from himself. "Great, there goes another five hundred dollars. Mina is going to have a fit."

Link turned to look at him quizzically, and Midna picked up on it. "Who's Mina, Vampy?"

"She's the apprentice I mentioned before. She decided that she would stay with me no matter where I went until her training was complete." He walked over to Link and took a close look at his arm. "The cut doesn't seem too deep, but I think your arm's broken. This may hurt." Link yelped as Alexander set the bone back into place, wondering why everyone always uses that blatant understatement. Alexander began constructing a makeshift splint. "She's been one of us for about six months, and was quite instrumental in the defense of the Coven she was born into. She also played a large part in stopping one of the largest Vampire-hunter sects in the world. Still fights with the grace of a drunken cow, though." He stepped back and picked up the Master Sword, holding it out for Link. "You should be fine with that until you heal up, Boy. Let's see what was in that chest, shall we?"

Link used his clawshot to get onto the ledge and opened up the large chest. He pulled out a strange blue rod. Alexander jumped up onto the ledge. "What is this, boy?" He took it and looked it over. "Hmm, I feel magic coming from it, but what does it to?" Link reached into the chest again and pulled out a worn piece of parchment and handed to Midna who had floated up to meet them.

"'Dominion Rod: The magic within can give life to the lifeless.' I think that's how we're supposed to get that big statue back down to those huge doors."

Link took the Dominion rod back from Alexander and pointed it at the statue, the splinted arm still hanging by his side. A ball of magic erupted from the end and bathed the figure in a green glow. Link took a step forward, so did the statue.

"Curiouser and curiouser. That's some magic, boy. You worry about steering that thing, and I'll clear the rooms down to wherever it is we're going.

With that, they head back through the temple, statue in tow.

* * *

Alright, even more action this time, a mini-boss, even. Now, I'm not a big fan of the main characters being saved by someone's OC, but as I mentioned before, The Crusader is a main character in his own book, not to mention he has 800 years of experience, so I felt he should be able to do it at least once. Reviews still welcome.

Up next: boss battle!!!!

Until next time, kitties.


	6. Spiders and Eyeballs

**I know it's been a while, but I've been rather busy. Have to clean up now that someone else will be living in my house. Hopefully once she gets here, I'll be able to focus more on my works.**

**Just to make up for it, I made this one a little bit longer. Enjoy!**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander and Blood Crusade.

* * *

"So, we need to get this thing down to some giant door back where you two came into this temple, right?" Alexander asked, leaping over a locked gate.

"Yea, that's right, Vampy. Now go hit that switch over there so we can pass through."

"Hold that thought, Princess." He drew his sword as two Armos Knights shambled away from the wall opposite them. "I must say, Boy, you certainly know how to show a touring warrior a good time." Alexander laughed as he side-stepped the knights, putting one in between him and the other.

Link dropped the Dominion Rod, the glow dissipating from the statue, and searched his pack for the Clawshot. Midna slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't even think about it, Hero. He's more than capable, so why don't you stay with me for a while." Link stared at her suspiciously. "I meant to relax, you blue-eyed pervert!" Link laughed to himself and sat down to watch. Midna floated down into his lap, shimmying into a comfortable spot. "See, this is much better than getting hurt all the time, isn't it?" Link simply gulped and nodded, a slight blush across his cheeks.

Alexander slide along the ground, dodging one of the knights' heavy blades. Planting his hands, he sprung into the air, bringing his own blade down through the first Armos' helmet. It sprayed copious amounts of the motor oil-like blood on the walls. The beast flailed wildly, trying to get the steel from it's face before dissolving into nothingness. "One down," He looked up to the other as it readied a strike. "Have at you, vile cur!" The Armos put its entire and considerable weight behind a downward swing, trying to crush the enemy before it. Alexander held his blade out to block the attack. An unholy metallic crash echoed throughout the room. The floor beneath his feet began to crack with the force behind the creature's weapon. "Stronger than I thought, but not strong enough to pose a challenge to me." He planted his boot into the chest plate of the Armos, kicking it across the room. It clattered to the ground, the sword spinning away a few feet. "Pick yourself and your blade up, damn you. I will not slay a defenseless opponent."

"Oh, just kill the damn thing, already!" Midna shouted from her 'seat'. "We've wasted enough time in this place already."

The Knight grabbed the pommel of it's blade and looked over to the shouting imp. "Eyes on your opponent, swine!" Alexander drew his dagger and thrust both weapons fully into the beast, the dagger through the eyehole of the helmet, and his sword stuck clear through it's breastplate. "A costly mistake, demon. One you shall not live to learn from." He twisted his blades and flung the beast across the room, where it splattered against a wall, nothing more than tar and shadows. Alexander wiped his blades off and sheathed them, stepping on the floor switch. "Your path is clear, Princess."

'Thanks, Vampy. Come on, Hero, let's go!" Midna floated away, waiting by the bell-shaped tube in one of the alcoves of the room.

"What's the matter, boy? You're looking al little stiff."

Link gasped and quickly tried to reach for the Dominion rod, falling over as he stretched just a little too far. He quickly got up and adjusted his tunic, Rod in hand. (The Dominion Rod, kids…) He re-animated the statue and led it to the bell. When it disappeared, Midna rushed past him and through the next door. Link swore he could see a deep blush spread over her cheeks.

"You two certainly have an interesting chemistry." Alexander chuckled. Link took a confused step back. "She'll try to hide it, but I can tell that her emotions, blood and heart stir anxiously when it comes to you, boy." Link started coughing violently. Sure, he enjoyed the strange sensations he got when Midna would get unusually close to him. Thinking about it, Link wondered if his new companion could be right, was the mysterious imp really having feelings for him? "Seems like this is all new territory for you, Hero." Link nodded slowly. "Don't worry, things tend to work themselves out in the end." Alexander walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the pressure plate. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I have been, what's the term the young ones use? 'Around the block' a few times." Link's face turned a fierce shade of red as he followed the Crusader through the door.

The statue finally settled itself into place beside the gigantic doors as the magic left it, returning to the Dominion Rod. There was a mechanical click and the entire room began to shake as the doors rumbled open.

"This might be a bad time for me to ask, but exactly why are we going through this temple?" Alexander scratched the back of his head before re-tying his hair into a tight tail at the base of his skull.

Midna peered through the great doors and saw a smaller door with a large golden lock and chains on it. "We're searching for the parts of a mirror that is supposed to be able to help us defeat Zant. Behind that door there is more than likely going to be a ridiculously large guardian that needs to be killed in a terribly contrived manner." She looked to Link who just nodded, looking determined to finish the job. "Once it's dead, we'll be one step closer to stopping Zant and his evil magic from taking over this world and reclaiming mine." She let a grin slip across her face, imagining the fate she would unfurl for Zant when she got her hands on him. "You wanna help us, Vampy?"

The Leather-clad Vampire gave a short laugh as he straightened out his coat. "I've come this far with you two, why not see the task to it's completion? Who knows, if this battle is half as much fun as I think it's going to be, I might stick around to take a crack at this Zant of yours."

Link smiled broadly, glad to have another true warrior standing with him. He stepped toward the door and slipped the Big Key into the lock and turned. It clattered to the ground and the chains retracted as the portal opened, revealing a large hole in the ground.

"Why does it have to be another hole?" Midna circled around the pit and peered into the darkness. "Ah, it's no use, I can't see a thing down there. Why don't we-" She didn't have time to finish as a green blur streaked past her and into the mouth of the hole, shouting a battle cry the whole way.

"I like the way he thinks, come on, Princess." Alexander slipped into the pit himself, the black leather whipping about his head, making him look like a large black missile.

"Men." Midna sighed as she followed them down.

Link rolled and drew his sword and shield once he reached the bottom followed closely by Alexander who dropped lightly to one knee with only the sound of the leather giving him away. As he stood, he unsheathed his blade and looked around the room. The ceiling was unusually high, and in each corner was a statue with a hole in the center and a fist raised to the sky. Four shafts of light penetrated the vines that stretched out everywhere. "There's nothing here, boy." He said, taking a few steps forward. The light was suddenly blocked out above them. Both warriors looked up to see an enormous spider-like creature with one great eye on it's back. "What in the name of-"

"That, Vampy, is the Twilit Arachnid ARMOGOHMA, the guardian who has been corrupted by the Twili magic of the mirror shard." Midna floated behind Link, placing her tiny hands on the Hero's shoulders.

"Lovely, so how do we kill it?"

"How should I know? You two are the fighters!" Midna replied indignantly. "Just squash it like the spider it is!"

Link looked around at the statues and smiled, pulling out the Dominion Rod and Hero's Bow, throwing the Bow and Quiver to Alexander.

"Let me guess, I shoot it in the eye, hopefully it falls to the ground, and you do something with these statues. Am I understanding your plan properly, Boy?" Alexander tested the string on the bow, watching Armogohma out of the corner of his eye. Link gave him a determined nod and moved quickly off to the side.

"Okay, Hero, but what do we do about those?" Midna asked as a small army of tiny skulltulas headed toward them. Link jumped into the center of the mass and released a spin attack, sending them all splattering about. Alexander knocked an arrow and waited for his opportunity to strike.

"Just so you are aware, it has been about 200 years since I've fired a bow." Alexander laughed as he mentally kicked himself for not keeping up on the weapons he grew up with.

"Isn't that great." Midna's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do not worry, I have not forgotten, Girl." Armogohma opened it's eye and Alexander loosed the arrow. It whistled through the air until it glanced off of one of the creature's legs. "Damn. I need to get the hang of this again." He knocked another arrow as the eye began to glow red. "That doesn't look good!" Armogohma released a blast of energy toward Alexander who rolled toward the far edge of the room. As the beam dissipated, Alexander took aim again and fired before it had a chance to close it's eye. The beast screeched and fell to the ground. "Now, Boy!"

Link transferred the Rod's energy into the nearest statue and made it smash it's fist into Armogohma's eye. The arachnid quickly recovered and skittered up the wall before releasing another wave of miniature spiders. They split, half headed towards Link and Midna, the other half headed to Alexander. He began picking them off with the bow, three at a time until they swarmed him. Seeing Link do another Spin Attack out of the corner of his eye, Alexander decided to try his luck. He brought his blade as close to the ground as he could and spun on his heels. "Crude, but effective. All right, demon, time to meet your maker." He aimed for the beast's eye again, waiting for it to open. He did not wait long, and he fired before another beam could be shot at either of them. Armogohma fell to the ground again, shrieking and trying to right itself. Link possessed another statue and pounded the creature into a green and black pulp with the fist, until it just smashed against the stone over and over. "Easy there, boy. I was eager for the fight to end as well, but don't you think that was a bit excessive?"

Midna wiped off her face, trying to rub the goop on the leaves of a vine. "Yea, come on, Hero, try not to be so messy next time, please. Now let's grab that Mirror Shard and get the hell out of here." She opened up a portal to the entrance of the temple as Link grabbed the item they had come all this way for. All three of them were bathed in a white light before appearing just outside the ruined doors to the Temple of Time. The forest was pitch black save for the light of a few stars poking through the foliage.

"It's a beautiful night." Alexander sighed as he took another drink from his flask. "How far to the nearest town?"

Midna pointed through a clearing. "Ordon is just a few hours that way. It's the town Link lives in, so we know it's a safe place to stay."

"Good. We should hurry, I would rather not have a meeting with the sun in the morning."

"No problem. Let's go Hero!" She sat on Link's shoulders, holding tightly to his ears.

"And this is the Sacred Spring of Ordon. One of the Spirits of Light lives here, guardians placed here by the Goddesses. They've been helping us-" A flash of light and a splash cut Midna's speech off. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Anyone else smell citrus? I know, it was a little out of place with the direction I've been going, but an Imp's gotta have some fun once in a while, right. This may be a sign of Lemons to come, or I may just keep it lemon-scented. R&R, vote and let me know whether or not you want one.**

**Also, I'm aware that it normally takes 3 hits from the statues to kill Armogohma, and that you need to destroy the eye after that, but I thought that would be more fun. **

**Until next time, kitties.**


	7. A New Arrival

**Two chapters in just as many days? I'm on a roll! Thank you to those who reviewed today. There will be Lemon, eventually. But only when it's convenient to the story, so nothing tonight. (Sorry to disappoint.)**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander and Blood Crusade.

* * *

The calm water of the Sacred Spring were disturbed by a small black form rising up. It looked to be about five feet tall, and rather skinny. Link and Midna squinted, trying to make out details of whatever it was.

"Aww, poo! My clothes are all wet now. My brand new training outfit!" The voice was light and innocent, like a child who had lost her doll. "Wait a second, where am I? Is this where Ma-"

"Mina, get out of the water and come here." Alexander sighed, wondering how on Earth the girl had made her way here.

"Wait a minute, Vampy. You know that girl?" Midna stared at him, shock etched on her face. Link joining her in her state of confusion.

"Yes, Princess, I do." Alexander put his hand on the head of the sopping wet girl. "Link, Midna, this is Mina. She has been my apprentice for three years now. Mina, these are our traveling companions for the time being. Princess Midna of the Twili, and her warrior, Link."

"Ooh, a pleasure to meet you. You must be strong if Master Chaos is willing to travel with you." The girl bowed, and Link and Midna could finally see her in the light of the lantern. She wore a fairly low cut leather bodice, allowing a glimpse of her moderate cleavage, and a pair of leather pants that seemed to have been made to emulate Alexander's own. Her hair was black with red accents tied up into two pigtails that reached her shoulders. Her face was fair and child-like with a smile that easily showed off her fangs.

"She doesn't look like much, Vampy. Isn't she a little small to be a warrior?" Midna laughed as she looked over the girl.

"Look who's talking, shorty! Master Chaos has been training me to be a great warrior. If you want to test me, then come on!" She began to draw a short blade from it's scabbard on her thigh when Alexander slapped her in the back of the head.

"What do you think you're doing? I know I trained you better than that, Childe." She looked up at him, seemingly ready to defend her position. "Mayhaps you have been spending too much time in the Coven, and away from the real world, but this is not how we greet a princess, now is it?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry, Your Highness." Mina stared at her feet, feeling very much like a kicked puppy.

"That's better. Mina, was it? Just call me Midna. I'm not Princess of anything until we kill Zant." Midna smiled mischievously. "I like your spunk though, kid."

The edge of the woods began to brighten, letting the world know that sunrise was coming. The black giving way to purple and pink.

"Link, Midna, I suggest we hurry along now, though the sunrise is surely beautiful here, I would rather not watch it." Alexander looked over his shoulder and stared to walk out of the Spring.

"Right, this way, you two." Midna and Link began to head down the path once more, Lantern swinging lazily ahead. Once they had reached the tree house at the edge of Ordon Village, Link ushered them inside. The pink on the horizon was giving way quickly to yellow and orange.

"Could you close those curtains there, boy?" Alexander glanced around the small circular room, noticing the little knick-knacks on the shelf, and the fine layer of dust over everything. "Don't spend much time here anymore, do you?"

Link shook his head. Of course he hasn't. He was the 'Hero chosen by the Gods' and didn't have time to rest. He heaved an exasperated sigh and fell back onto his bed.

"I think it would be wise of you to take a day and unwind, boy. Perhaps to wash the spider guts out of your tunic if nothing else." Alexander unbuckled the straps holding the sword to his back and set it on the table. He noticed the ladder leading downward. "Is that basement completely closed off to light from outside?" A nod. "Do you mind if my apprentice and I use it to rest during the day?" A wave of a hand. "Lovely. Mina, go to the basement and hang up your clothes to dry. Princess, would you mind helping her? Wet leather is not the easiest thing to get out of."

"Now see here, Mister! I am not a maid to help undress little girls."

"I was simply asking you to assist her. You may calm down, now." He sat down in one of the chairs around the table, unperturbed by the rising anger in the Imp's voice.

"It's alright, Master, if Midna doesn't want to help me, I can do it myself, though I've got nothing else to wear, I wasn't expecting to leave the Coven tonight, let alone go swimming." Mina walked over to the ladder and jumped down into the hole.

"Midna groaned loudly. "Nothing to wear? Damn it. Alright, I'm coming. There's got to be something in his basement to keep you decent until tonight." With that, Midna disappeared into the basement.

Alexander looked up to Link who was setting the Master Sword and Hylian Shield against the wall. "So boy, tell me, how is it that you, who looks to have been a simple farm hand, become such a fierce warrior on such a daring quest?"

Link proceeded to tell him about going to the spring, Ilia being kidnapped along with the rest of the children, waking up in the form of a wolf, meeting Midna, Zelda and Renado. He told him about the Gorons, the Zoras, Ilia losing her memory and the encounters with Zant.

"That still does not tell me where you learned those fighting moves, boy. They do not teach that in a stable."

Link sighed and began to tell Alexander about the ghost of the Hero who he had inherited the Triforce of Courage from, and how he would have visions of a white wolf before being taught a new technique by the spirit.

"Interesting. What is our next step?"

"We need to find the last shard of the Mirror of Twilight, that's our next step, Vampy." Midna had floated back up from the basement and sat on the bed next to Link.

"Only one more shard?" Alexander placed his hand on his chin. "Do you know where it is, by any chance?"

"The Sages weren't very clear, they said something about 'up in the heavens' I think. Probably somewhere on a mountain, or in the clouds somewhere." Link nudged Midna slightly. "Huh? Oh, right. But first we should probably go to Kakariko Village and restore that Ilia girl's memories."

"That does sound important. Very well. If you could give me a map, Mina and I could leave here at sundown to meet you there." Link tossed down a rolled up piece of tanned animal hide. Alexander opened it. "Right, so we're down here, and this one here by the mountain is Kakariko?" Link nodded again. "If there is any scale to this, we should be there by midnight." He stood and grabbed his sword. "For now, it is time for me to retire. Sleep well, Hero, Princess. I shall see you tonight." With that, He dropped down into the basement to join Mina.

Midna rolled backward on the bed and stretched out, yawning. "He's a strange one, isn't he?" Link nodded as he took off his outer tunic to wash it. "One minute he's prancing in fake sunlight, the next he's tearing the guts out of a Lizalfos. How the hell did they get here? Is this Zant's doing, or are the Goddesses trying to help us?" Link just shrugged as he hung his clothes up to dry. Midna's voice caught in her throat. He was disrobing in front of her. Wait, she thought, that doesn't mean anything, he's had to wash his tunic before, and I've always been right there. Come on, get your mind out of the gutter, girl.

Link had slipped on an old pair of wool leggings and made his way back up to the bed, hanging his chain mail up above the Master Sword. He stretched and yawned before he gave Midna a warm hug and laid himself to bed. Midna blushed slightly at the bare-chested embrace before curling up next to him and drifting off to sleep.

In the basement, Mina was laying out blankets in an old white tunic that was swishing about her knees. "Master Chaos, where are we?"

"They call this land Hyrule. As for where that is, I'm not sure what planet or even dimension it is. I do know, however, that this boy is a great warrior, and his princess is trying to find a way to get herself home. That may also be a way for us to get back to the Coven." "Alexander took off the hardened leather vest, revealing even more scars, etching jagged lines and patterns, the darkest and deepest of which was slightly off to the left of the center of his chest.

"You never have told me where that big round one came from, Master." Mina was kneeling on the makeshift bed with her head cocked to the side.

"I haven't told you how I got most of my scars, Childe." He slowly pulled off his pants, leaving him in a pair of long silk shorts.

"I know, but that one looked really painful, and looks like it has a fun story."

"I'm not sure I would call a botched staking a 'fun story', but to each their own." He lay down and slipped under the blankets. "Perhaps I'll tell you how I got it once we get back to the Coven."

"Okay, good night, Master!" Mina giggled and jumped under the blankets, wrapping her arms around one of Alexander's.

"Good night, Little one." He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Another character? Yes, in Blood Crusade, Mina is a new-blooded vampire who begins training under The Crusader to protect her new home. She's in many ways still the innocent 18 year old girl she was when she came to them, but you'll find out how she has changed in the three short years she has trained with her 'Master'. Don't forget to R&R! Until next time, Kitties.**


	8. Memories and Lore

_Alright, a few weeks have passed, but I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to those of you who have commented (coherently, anyway). It gets hard to find the time to work on this around the holidays, but I hope you understand. Anyway, on with the story._

_**Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.**_

* * *

_Link awoke when a shaft of light shone across his eyes. He opened his eyes to find Midna sprawled out across his chest. He smiled, glad to have someone with her colorful personality to brighten up his otherwise dangerous journey. He gently rolled her to one side, doing his best not to rouse her before he was ready to leave. He lit a small fire underneath a ceramic bowl full of water. Once it was warm enough, Link washed his face and hands. His ears caught two breathing patterns coming from the basement. They were shallow and each breath was separated by a long pause. Every piece of Lore in Hyrule had told Link that Vampires were dead in almost every sense of the word. Either these two beings from a strange world were somehow different, or the Lore was terribly misguided._

"_Whatcha thinkin' about, Link?" Midna yawned as she stretched out on the bed. Link just shook his head and reached for a fresh linen undershirt. Midna sat there and watched her Hero go through his usual routine of preparing for the day. Wait, her_ Hero? Damn it, woman, you are the Princess of the Twili, you can not be falling for him. She told herself over and over again, he belongs here in the Light Realm, no matter how toned he is, and kind, and, no more, get a grip on yourself.

Link had just pulled the chain mail over his head and was straightening it out when he noticed the battle on Midna's face. A little worried, he lowered his face in front of hers, mere inches from her. She seemed to be worried about something, something big, by the changes in her expression. Leaning forward, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She snapped out of her reverie and stared at Link.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked, slightly flabbergasted.

Link just gave her that innocent farm boy smile, knowing he had centered her thoughts on something simple.

"I didn't tell you that you had permission to kiss the Princess!" She tried to sound angry, but the embarrassed blush that spread over her dark cheeks made it an effort in futility. "Are you ready yet, Hero? I don't think your little friend is going to get her memories back on her own." Link nodded as he tightened the straps holding his armaments to his back. Midna floated out the door and waited by Epona. Link gave a sideways glance to the ladder leading to his cellar, intent on knowing more about the creature resting there. He stepped out the door and jumped down into the saddle before setting off toward Kakariko Village, Midna holding tightly to the sides of his tunic.

The sun was beginning it's descent into the western sky as Link and Midna neared the little rope bridge that separated the Eastern field from the West. He could see the mountain pass off in the distance, and made a break for it, pushing Epona as fast as she could go. Her hooves clattered over the worn wood, each muscle straining beneath her soft coat, mane whipping in the wind. A few Bokoblins stood on the far end of the bridge, ready to ambush travellers, bows at the ready. Epona charged them, knocking two off either side and crushing one's skull underneath her. Midna smiled when she heard the sickening sound. Filthy creature deserved it for getting in our way, she thought.

Once they had reached the village, Midna hid inside Link's shadow so as not to spook the children. He walked into Renado's hut.

"Have you had any luck finding something to help restoring your friend's memories, Link?" The Shaman retained his calm demeanor, but Link could hear a tone of concern in his voice. Link thought for a second, had he found something? Maybe, just maybe… He pulled out the small wooden figurine that a stalhound had dropped and held it out.

Ilia looked at it, and it seemed that something had sparked her memory. "I remember a nice old lady in an old town, she helped me escape the monsters. Oh, I hope she's okay." She looked incredibly sad all of a sudden, worried about the fate of the kind woman, Link guessed. He was happy she was getting closer to her memories, and that he had another lead. This old village she spoke of had to be the next stop, but where was it?

Renado seemed to read his face and spoke up. "Young boy, Darbus has informed me of a tunnel that has been blocked off by a rockslide to the north of the village, it is a good possibility that the place you seek is beyond that tunnel." He paused, watching Link ponder how to get beyond the rockslide. "Darbus has offered his assistance in clearing the path as payment for your help in Death Mountain." Link smiled at everyone, patted Colin on his head, giving him a 'keep an eye on her for me' look as he walked out the door and to the inn.

The sun was just falling behind the mountains as Link paid for a room to rest and wait for Alexander and his apprentice. Once they were safely inside the room, Midna popped out of his shadow and sat down on the edge of the feathered mattress. "Well, those two should be waking up about now, don't you think?" Link nodded and set his weapons on the table. He pulled out his Hero's Bow and made sure the string was taut, checking for cracks in the wood. "I think we should go to that village as soon as they get here, get it over with as fast as possible, you've got enough to worry about without having to help that kid regain her memories."

Link looked up from the arrows he was sharpening. Was Midna really concerned about him?

"What's that look for, Hero? I meant that we need to hurry up and find that last shard. Who knows how much power Zant is massing while we sit about."

Link just gave her a soft smile and went back to his arrows.

-----Back in Ordon-----

Alexander stirred first, raising himself up onto his elbows. He saw Mina's head resting on his waist. "Typical." He sighed. Just when he was about to smack the back of the head for not being able to keep in control of herself, he remembered something that Desi has said to him a few years ago. "She's still young, Chaos, not to mention she's into you something fierce. So be nice to her when she shows her affection, of so help me, you'll be feeding on the rest of your donors through a straw!"

"Time to wake up, Childe. We have quite a distance to travel, and who knows what else once we reach the town." He brushed the hair from her face, thankful at least that Murany wasn't the one who had fallen into this world.

"Okay, Master Chaos." She yawned and rolled over, getting up onto her knees.

And Mina, do not call me Chaos here. Alexander will be fine." He stood and began to wash the dried blood from his leather.

"But Master, you told me to never call you that, that you haven't been Him for seven hundred years." She began to get dressed, tightening the buckles on her bodice.

"I'm aware of what I said 3 years ago, Childe." He was dressed in a flash and reaching for his sword. "But I am saying now, that while we are in this world, you will call me Alexander. Do I make myself clear?"

She strapped on her boots and nodded. "Yes, Master Alexander, I understand."

"Good, then let's go." He threw his coat on and leapt up the ladder. Mina followed quickly.

Once outside, Alexander looked at the map he had been given and pointed toward the woods. "We have to go North through here in order to reach this field, from there we go North-West to this village here. Make sure you keep up, Mina, I do not want our companions to wait longer than they must."

"Ready whenever you are, Master."

With that, the two sprinted at superhuman speed through the Faron Woods.

Once they had reached Hyrule Field, Alexander stopped to admire the view. The field was huge, and there were still signs of the sun just beyond the horizon, the deep purple leading into the black of the night sky.

The sound of rattling bones broke him from his thoughts, and he looked around, only to see four creatures climbing out of the ground in front of him.

"Master, what are those?" Mina asked, instinctively pulling the long Kris on her hip from it's gold-trimmed scabbard.

"The bone structure tells me that they were, at one point, dogs. All they are now is a skeletal training opportunity for you."

"Understood." She ran forward and jumped into the air, bringing her heel down on the first Stalhound's head. It yelped, despite not having a voice box, and it's skull shattered into dust, the rest of it falling together into a pile. A second Stalhound leapt at her, she whipped around, roundhouse kicking it in the ribcage. It went flying, rolled twice and stood up, growling at her. "Bad doggies get put down!" She threw one of the daggers on her thighs at the beast, and it buried into it's skull, causing the creature to collapse. A third one ran toward her, she jumped over it and severed it's spine in three places. "This is fun, Master!" Mina giggled.

"Stay focused, Dear." He smiled in spite of himself. Even though it has been over a year since her last fight to the death, she has gotten better, her movements more graceful than they had ever been before.

She slew the last one easily and sheathed her blade, pleased with herself, and hoping her teacher felt the same.

"You did well, girl, now let's keep moving." He unsheathed his own blade. "I will take the lead for now, should we have any more encounters."

They ran quickly in the direction of the village, cutting through the Stalhounds and Bokoblins that would try to make a meal out of them. They reached Kakariko with time to spare and entered the Village.

A small child saw the two strangers walking by the spring and made a small gasp. Alexander looked over and spotted the kid running into the first hut. Not long after, a very tall man with long black hair, followed by five children stepped out of the hut. Alexander could tell that this man was a spiritual leader, so he moved to greet the man. A small boy with blonde hair jumped in front of the group, brandishing a small wooden sword. The fear in his eyes was evident, but he had spirit, Alexander commended him for it.

The Shaman spoke up, his hand on the child's shoulder. "What business do you have here, creature of darkness?"

* * *

**Okay, before anyone says it, yes, I am aware that I skipped a few steps in regards to the story progression, like the actual finding of the wooden totem and such. If I went over every single puzzle in the game, I'd never finish.**

**As you can see, I've been adding in a little bit more of the subtext with Midna's conflicting emotions, mostly based on what I personally read into the way she'd get flustered during the game.**

**Thanks for reading so far, and don't forget to R&R. (hey, that rhymed!)**


	9. Bokoblin Exterminators

**I hope everyone that celebrates it had a Merry Christmas. I know I did. And of course I hope that everyone else had a cool Yule, a Happy Hanukah, or a Kwazy Kwanza (thank you Krusty the clown). This chapter's got a bit more action toward the end, so have at it.**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.

* * *

"What business do you have here, creature of darkness?"

"Rest assured, Shaman, my apprentice and I are not here to harm anyone in this village, let alone, the Children of Ordon." Alexander took a single step forward, his arms out in front of himself, palms up.

The boy with the wooden sword spoke up. "How do you know where we come from?"

"Link has told me about you, Colin. I commend you for your willingness to protect those dear to you." He looked back up toward Renado. "Tell me, Shaman, where is my traveling companion?"

"I do not sense any evil intent from you, Creature, not like those Bokoblins that have been terrorizing us of late. However, I am as yet unsure if I trust you enough to give you that information."

"You perhaps believe I might try to spirit him away in his sleep, yes?" Alexander smiled at the ridiculous nature of the thought, revealing his fangs to the moonlight. The children gasped at the strange sight. "Talo, is it?" a second boy nodded. Good, would you run, I imagine to the hotel, and go get Link. I imagine the three of us have somewhere to be tonight."

Talo ran as fast as his little legs would carry him toward the inn. Colin had lowered his sword as he stared at Alexander. "How did you know that Link was at the inn?"

"Because, dear child, that is where he told me to meet him."

"You promise you're not here to hurt him?"

"I promise. In fact, I'm going to help him restore young Ilia's memories, so you all have nothing to worry about." Alexander looked over to see Talo pointing Link toward him. Link had a broad smile on his face and glanced at the moon, telling him how early he was. "Yes, I know, Hero, I figured you may want to head out as soon as we arrived, so we left once the paths were bathed in shadow." He glanced around, not seeing Midna. "Where is-" a stern look from Link "the next place we're headed?" Right, he thought to himself, the people do not know about the Princess, best not to mention her, then.

Link pulled out his map and pointed to a canyon that was marked with a red 'X' and trailed his finger into an empty section of map.

"So, there is a cave in this pass that we must get to, then?" Link nodded his response. "Lovely, shall we be off, then, I'm sure we can be done by dawn."

Link rolled his map back up and stuffed it into his magical little pouch. He clapped his hands together and headed off toward the far side of the village.

"Come along, Mina, it's time to get to work." Alexander followed his warrior companion into the darkness.

"Yes, Master Alexander." She smiled as she ran to catch up.

The three quickly reached where Darbus was waiting for Link.

"Oh ho, Brother!" The giant Goron laughed. "I didn't think you were traveling with anyone!" He turned to Alexander and Mina. "You two must be excellent wrestlers if our Little Brother here will let you travel with him!"

"I suppose you could say that." Alexander gave Link a questioning look, receiving a simple shrug.

"Maybe I should test your skills, then, as I am Chief of the Gorons in Death Mountain." Darbus stepped forward, only to be stopped by Link. "You're right, Little Brother, there are more important things to be doing tonight." He turned toward a wall of crumbling stone. "Stay close behind me, all of you, it's going to get a little rocky!" Darbus let out a tremendous laugh at his terrible pun before he started crashing through the rock face. The three warriors ran to keep up with the rolling Chief. Soon, they had reached the end of the tunnel, and were met with a dilapidated little town. All the buildings were wooden, some were missing large sections of wall, others had roofs that had caved in decades ago. Dust and sand blew about in all directions, further eroding the decaying wood. "You are all on your own from here, so be careful, Little Brother." Darbus clapped Link on the back and rolled back through the cave.

"Are all the races of your world as strange as that one?" Alexander asked. "And what does he mean by 'wrestling'?"

"What he meant, Vampy was sumo wrestling." Midna had appeared out of Link's shadow once Darbus was out of sight. "It seems to be a past time of the Goron tribes."

"Wait, and Link beat him?" Mina squared him up, noting that he was only an inch or so taller than she was. "How'd you pull that off?"

Link pulled out the Iron Boots and slipped them on, beckoning Mina to try to move him. She came forward, clasping her hands with his and pushed as hard as she could. Link moved, but only slightly, perhaps and inch at most. "Wow, those things are pretty heavy, no wonder you were able to not get pushed out of the ring."

Link took the boots off and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He pointed toward a nearby guard tower. A Bokoblin stood watch, bow in hand, ready to fire at any intruders.

"I suppose it was too much to ask for this to be simple." Alexander whispered, noticing more creatures in windows of the buildings, as well as patrolling the streets and alleyways. "Although, the easy way has never been the fun way." He smiled, silently drawing his blade. Mina followed suit, ready to engage the enemy. Link, however pulled out his Hero's Bow and motioned toward the tower. He signaled that he would fire at the first one, leaving them an opening to get behind the first buildings, and they would advance from there, clearing the town. Midna and the two vampires nodded.

"You go right, Mina, I'll take the left. Remember your stealth training."

"Yes, Master."

Link took the shot, watching the Bokoblin fall to it's death. His companions quickly darted into the shadows, with nary a sound as he stepped into the street, knocking another arrow. Alexander dove through a window at the back of his first building, and with a quick spin decapitated his first of the night. The head flew away from the body and out the doorway before flying right back in, one of Link's white-fletched arrows quivering against the wall. Alexander looked out the door and smiled at the amazing shot before he pointed up to a window opposite him. Link fired again, the creature collapsing with an arrow in its throat.

Mina slipped into an alleyway directly behind a patrol, and sunk both her daggers deep into their hearts from behind. She held back a small giggle as she watched them squirm before falling limp at her feet. "Such good little dollies, stay there while Mommy plays with the rest of your friends." She jumped into the window next to her. Her foot caught on the sill, and she went crashing to the floor. A Bokoblin turned to see what the noise was, only to fall to the ground. Mina picked herself up quickly, noticing the shaft sticking out of the beast's head. She went up the stairs in the building and found two more enemies, both firing arrows out of a window at Link. She rushed them, kicking one out the window where it received three consecutive arrows from Link before hitting the ground. She quickly turned to the second one and stabbed it in the eyes with both her blades.

Link continued through the street. By his count, they had taken out fifteen. He quickly knocked an arrow and took out the sentry on the far side of the street. He knocked another arrow when Midna pointed toward a tower next to a small shack just apart from the other buildings. He slapped the Hawkeye and drew the bow back, before letting it loose. He watched as the seventeenth foe perish by his hand. He continued forward, unsheathing the Master Sword. The ones that were left had to be waiting to ambush him, he knew it. He had reached the last buildings on the main street when one Bokoblin charged at him from behind the tower. He stood ready to intercept it when he noticed two more burst from opposite buildings headed right for him. He pushed Midna away and braced himself, at least one of them was going to get a hit in. He stepped forward, thrusting the Master Sword through the stomach of the one that came from the tower. He jerked the blade out and turned quickly to his right, slashing at the next one. Its head separated from its shoulders and it fell at his feet. He spun on his heels, ready to block, hoping it hadn't reached him yet. He gasped in surprise when he saw Alexander on one knee, his sword protruding from the chest cavity of the Bokoblin, and Mina doing what looked like a handstand with her daggers buried in its shoulders. She spun around and landed in a sitting position on Alexander's shoulders as he stood up, cleaning his blade. Link couldn't help but clap at the synchronized attack.

Mina giggled. "Did you like what you saw?" Link nodded. "Master's taught me a lot."

"True, Childe, but that little bit of acrobatics is your own." Alexander patted her on the thigh. "now, if you wouldn't mind, I am not some kind of horse to be ridden around, so please get down, my dear."

"Okay, Master." Mina bent backward into a handstand and kicked her legs off of Alexander's shoulders before standing back up.

"Hey, guys? I know you're all having fun killing things, and while it has been great to watch, you might want to finish what you came here for."

"Princess, are you concerned that we might not make it back before sunrise?" Alexander smirked.

"Well, there's that too, but I'm just really tired. We traveled all day and were just about to get some rest when that damned kid started pounding on the door." Midna was irritated. Link had finished sharpening his arrows and was just about to join her on the bed for a quick nap when there had been a knock at the door to their room.

Link gave her an angry nudge, upset about the way she was talking about someone from his Village. Rather than hear her explain herself, he turned toward the only intact building in the town and started up the hill. He's mad at me now, Midna thought, just great, how am I supposed to keep him helping me if I make him mad? She followed behind him, Alexander and Mina bringing up the rear.

Link knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling from behind it, and the voice of an elderly woman. "Who's there? Are all the creatures gone?"

"Yes, Ma'am, they are." Alexander said.

"Wonderful, let me unlock the door and let you in." There was a loud click and the door creaked open. "Come in, Come in. My name is Impaz."

* * *

**Okay, there we go, three warriors clearing a hostile village better than entire squads of my fellow soldiers overseas. Hope you all enjoyed that little taste of action there, I know I did.**

**Just an advance warning, I may not be putting anything up until after the new year due to a few different things that people want me to do right now. Hopefully I will be able to have something up before January 15th****.**

**Thanks for reading so far, and don't forget to R&R. Till next time, Kitties.**


	10. Sealed With a Kiss

**I know it's been a long time, but I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. Bear with me for a little while longer, my life seems to get more complicated every single month. Hopefully I'll be able to be a little more punctual with my updates.**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.

* * *

"This charm belonged to that sweet girl, Savior. Please see that she gets it back, and tell her that this old biddy was very grateful." The old woman, Impaz said as she opened the door back up. Alexander and Mina walked out of the hut.

"Sunrise is in 4 hours, Hero, let's go." Alexander began to head back to the tunnel, Mina in tow.

Link nodded and quickly turned, bumping into the wall. As he took a step back, something fell out of his pouch.

"Hey! That rod... Is that the Dominion Rod?" Impaz nearly shouted, more than likely due to being half-deaf. Link nodded as he put the Rod away. "Ahh... Could it really be? Are you the messenger to the heavens?!" The woman pulled out a dusty book that looked to be on the verge of falling apart. "This book was written in the language of the Oocca, Sky Writing. It is only supposed to be handed to the one who possesses the Dominion Rod, the Messenger to the Heavens. Meeting that girl must have been ordained by the Gods. Please take care of yourself." She handed Link the book and waved a farewell to him as he left.

Once they were out of earshot, Midna hopped out of Link's shadow and onto his shoulders. "She was an odd one, wasn't she? Babbling on and on like that."

"Well, if she's been stuck in there as long as one would think, Princess, I can imagine that she's been rather desperate for company for quite some time." Alexander sighed as they entered the cave. The woman, Impaz, had taken up nearly half of the night telling stories before she had gotten to the reason they were there in the first place. They had the charm now, and hopefully it would be the key to Ilia's memories.

"Still, I don't think we needed to know everything about the history of the Shiekah and how one of them helped this 'Hero of Time' so long ago." Midna crossed her arms over Link's head.

"I for one was quite fascinated. Your world has some very interesting lore, Hero, and I would be glad to learn more should there be time. Don't you agree, Mina?"

"Yes, Master. It sounds like there were lots of wars that would be fun to learn about." Mina swung her arms about, like a careless little girl on her way home from school.

Link stared at Mina incredulously. Such an innocent girl should not have so many thoughts of war in her head. Then again, there was a little bit of an allure to women that seemed more aggressive. Midna immediately came to mind. She had, within minutes of meeting him, taken complete charge of the situation and dragged him, more or less against his will, into a war that only seemed to be getting larger. Still, he was happy that he met her. He's gotten better at reading Midna's quirks, and in doing so, found out that she cares for him deeply, despite all of her scathing wit. If it weren't for Midna, he'd still be in Ordon, or worse yet, that cell in the Castle dungeon. Before Midna, the only girl he had ever spent this much time with was demure, shy, horse-obsessed Ilia. The image of Ilia suddenly snapped him from his thoughts, and he broke out into a run. Midna grabbed his hair before she fell off of his shoulders. "damn it, slow down, Link!" He ignored her, his childhood friend was waiting for him. He did, however, notice that Alexander and Mina had fallen into step next to him, effortlessly keeping up.

By the time they had reached Renado's hut, everyone was outside, despite the late hour.

Colin came running forward as soon as he saw the warriors, Midna barely having time to dive back into the shadows. "Link, you're back! How'd it go, did you kill a lot of those ugly green guys?" Link nodded with a smile as the other little ones surrounded him, wishing to hear all about the adventure. Link looked up to see Ilia standing next to Renado. He tried to move, but the children held fast.

Mina knelt down and beckoned everyone over. "Come on over here, guys, Link has to take care of Ilia, but Mister Alexander and I will tell you all about the fight. Does that sound good?" Colin and the others quickly sat down around Mina, freeing Link to the whole reason he began his journey. He slowly walked forward, eyes on Ilia the whole time. He hoped to the Goddesses this would work. She'd been his friend for as long as he could remember, and most of the village was certain that they would marry some day. Link tried not to think about marriage, though, there were more important things running through the young Hero's mind. He handed the charm to Ilia, recognition immediately shining in her eyes.

"I… I knew you once…" She started, slowly becoming more sure of herself, the fog lifting on a cold morning. "Yes… This feels so familiar… The scent of hay…" She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Long ago… When we were young, you and I… You were always there… You were always beside me… Link." She places the Horse Call back in his hands and held it there. "This gift was meant for you. It was something I wanted to give you before you went on your journey." Ilia wrapped her arms around Link's neck and hugged him as hard as she could. "Please, Link, take it. You don't need to worry about me any longer. Whenever you return…" She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you." She let go and looked at her feet. Link could practically hear Midna cursing the farm girl. He put his hand gently on her shoulder before turning to his companions. Mina was regaling the children with a hand-puppet battle while dancing around Alexander. The kids cheered as Mina did a back-flip and landed on his shoulders, effectively ending the story. Link smiled once again, looking directly at Alexander, who nodded his understanding.

"Alright, little ones. Everyone has had a long night, and I'm sure your families wouldn't want to hear about how you stayed up all night long." There was a collective sigh from the group as Alexander ushered them toward the Shaman's hut. "Yes, yes, I know. Say your 'good nights' and be off." The children all ran up and gave Link quick hugs before gathering around Ilia.

Alexander, Link and Mina walked together to the inn. "So that charm did the trick? Really?" Mina scratched her head, not fully understanding what took place. Link just nodded and heaved a sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about, he thought. The three of them stepped into Link's room where Midna was angrily tapping her foot and staring out the window.

"What right does she have to do that? She gets her memory back and promptly tries to swallow his face. That dung-shoveling, goat-smelling huss-" Link cleared his throat, arms crossed in front of him. He knew she cared for him, but that kind of talk was unwarranted. Midna stopped dead. She could feel the cold stare coming from his typically warm, caring eyes. She didn't dare move, the things that must be running through his head, ready to burst out at her pierced her mind.

Alexander quickly cupped his hand over Mina's mouth. This battle did not need outside interference. He lightly patted Link's shoulder, signaling that he should go easy on the Twili Princess. Link calmly nodded as Alexander carried Mina out of the room and shut the door. Upon reaching their room, he set Mina on the bed.

"What was that for, Master? I wasn't going to say anything stupid."

"I was simply making sure that would be the case, my dear." Alexander hung his weapons on the wall by the bed and began to undress. "Let those two lovebirds work out their own issues, free from the prying eyes of a couple blood-suckers."

"I know, Master." Mina quickly changed into her night clothes and climbed back into the bed. "I'm really glad we got our little issues out of the way early on, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexander, having changed, sat on the edge of the bed. "The only issue here is that I have an apprentice that can't seem to keep her hands to herself."

"What I mean, Master," Mina's voice took on a husky tone as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "is that you finally started paying some real attention to me." She nibbled lightly on the slight point his ears held. "Oh, and my hands aren't the only things I can't keep to myself around you, Master." Mina quickly pulled Alexander down, straddling his waist.

"You never give up, do you?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"Nope!"

Midna's thoughts raced. Do I tell him how I feel, or should I just try to explain it away? What should I say? "Link?" She tried to summon the courage that she always had. "How could you let her kiss you like that?" She immediately kicked herself. Great idea, Princess, blame him for his friend's behavior. 'Cause it's definitely his fault that she loves him. "What I mean to say is," Midna heard his light footfalls on the wooden floor. "How come you-" Link placed his hands on her small shoulders and spun her around. His cerulean eyes told her that he was still upset, but his subtle grin told her that he understood why she was angry. He quickly pulled her impish frame into a warm hug before letting her go. Midna blushed when she saw the boyish fire return to his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? Its not like I wanted to be the one kissing you or anything, Hero!" Link's smile just widened as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was stunned. It wasn't like the kiss yesterday, sweet and innocent, it had purpose, meaning.

Unfortunately, the events of the last day had finally caught up to the little Twili, and she slipped into Link's strong arms and fell fast asleep. Link just sighed as he lay her on the bed and got himself ready for a night's sleep.

* * *

**Yea, I know, no action this time around, just some citrus scented goodness. But we'll be getting to the next temple soon. If anyone noticed, yes, everything Ilia says is directly from the game, though I added my own subtexts. Hope you're all still enjoying it, please R&R.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	11. Cannon Fodder

**I know it's been a long time, but I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. Bear with me for a little while longer, my life seems to get more complicated every single month. Hopefully I'll be able to be a little more punctual with my updates.**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.

Alexander awoke to small footsteps passing by the door to their room. He looked to the blacked-out window, feeling that the sun was about to sink below the horizon. He carefully rolled Mina, wrapped in the thin blanket, off to the side so he could stand. No sooner had he done so, than the room began to swirl around him. He leaned against the bedpost, trying to shake off the nearly unbearable headache.

Mina rolled over to see him swaying dangerously. "What's wrong Master?" She kneeled, hands on his shoulders, trying to keep Alexander standing.

"It feels like the muscles in the back of my neck are trying to pull my face through my skull."

"You forgot to feed again, didn't you?" She began to rub his shoulders, trying to ease his tension.

"Yes, very observant. Now, where did I put that flask?" Alexander stumbled to where he had hung up his coat and rifled through the pockets. "Damn, empty." There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

A soft voice came through the door, clear, despite the two inches of wooden door. "My name is Shawna, I need you to pay for tonight's stay, Sir."

"Come in, Dear." He motioned for Mina to open the door. The girl stepped in. She was about five feet tall, long, straight black hair down to the small of her back. She wore a simple, ankle length tan dress, with a V-neck showing just the slightest hint of cleavage. She looked nervous, as if she knew what sat within the room. Nervous or not, Shawna stood tall, or at least as tall as her diminutive countenance would allow.

The girl pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket. "It will be another 20 Rupees to keep the room for tonight, sir."

Mina came up behind her and put her hands on the small girl's shoulders. "Oh, we'll pay, don't worry about a thing, hun." She whispered breathily into Shawna's ear. "But my Master is so very hungry, don't you think you could help him out just a little?"

"W-we have a number dishes on our menu downstairs. I-if you will pay, sir, I can go get you something to eat."

"I'm not sure you understand what we are yet, my dear." Alexander stepped closer, putting a hand on the girl's cheek, feeling the blood that courses just below the surface. She was blushing. "I believe I've found something quite delectable right here."

"B-but my father-"

"Will never know a thing. Simply relax, and enjoy what is to happen." With that, he leaned in and gave the innkeeper's daughter a soft kiss. She responded quickly, leaning into the much larger man as much as she was able. Alexander smiled into the kiss, brushing his fangs against her lower lip. Mina leaned in and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck. Shawna gasped as the needle-like bones plunged deeper into her soft flesh, her eyes fluttering with the new sensations. Alexander kissed his way along the girl's jaw line until he found her pulse beating against his mouth. He curled his upper lip back and pierced the vein, freeing the lifeforce that struggled beneath the flesh like a trapped rabbit. The two creatures of darkness began to drink from opposite sides of the poor girl's neck, bodies pressed close together. Shawna began to writhe between them, her breath coming fast and shallow, arms wrapped tightly around Alexander's waist. Alexander pulled both girls closer to himself as he felt the life returning to his body. Their victim gave an audible moan before going limp in his arms. Alexander and Mina pulled away, leaving two little pinpricks on either side of the girl's neck. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beating a mile a minute. She looked up at him, fear evident on her face even through the pleasure she had just felt.

"You will be fine, my dear." He helped her sit on the edge of the bed. "Mina, get your salve out and treat our host's wounds." Alexander reached into his coin purse and pulled out 100 Rupees. "Twenty for the night, and the rest is for you, and the wonderful meal you provided us tonight." He held the gems pressed in her palm. "Provided, of course that you can keep this a secret."

Shawna nodded slowly as she rose from the bed. "Yes, of course, Sir. You are too kind." She placed the money in her pocket and bowed deeply. "If Sir has need of anything else during his stay, I will be more than glad to help. Enjoy your stay here at our inn, Sir." She lifted her head and slowly walked out the door, wobbling ever so slightly. So many thoughts raced through the young innkeeper's daughter's mind that she nearly bumped into the green clad warrior that had become a regular in town. "I'm sorry, Sir. Did your adventure go well today?"

Link smiled and nodded, noting the drying remnants of the Vampire's salve on the girl's neck. He set his jaw and quietly excused himself. He opened the door to see his two pale companions wiping their faces of any traces of blood. Midna jumped out of his shadow as he closed the door.

"What the hell, you two? The sun hasn't even gone down and you're already snacking on some innocent girl? Are you freaking insane? What will you do if she tells Renado about this?" Link just stood beside her and nodded. "And besides, the innkeeper's daughter? Really? How clichéd can you get?" She sighed. "Ahh, whatever. Hey, Hero, show them what we were doing while they slept all day." Link nodded and pulled the Ancient Sky Book out of his satchel and laid it on the table.

"I see, so you found all the missing symbols for the book." Alexander leafed through the book. "So, now what do we do?"

"There's that nerdy guy down in Renado's basement that's part of the adventuring group. He says he's studying the Sky Writing, so my guess is we'll be able to figure out what to do next if we show him this book." Midna tossed the book back to Link who put it away.

"If the sun's down, then, why don't we all head down to see him?" Alexander adjusted the straps on his sword and threw his coat over his shoulders. "Are you ready, Mina?"

"Yes, Master, all set!" She giggled as she sheathed her daggers.

Alexander and Mina landed softly, side by side in the small cavern. Link's footfalls on the ladder could be heard clearly from above. Down the hall, they could see a thin figure poring over a book of some sort. Link grunted as he dropped down from the last few rungs. The three warriors walked toward Shad. The skinny man looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, Link. Did you read my letter? As it turned out, that word I learned from you didn't do anything with the statues I found." He looked back to the statue looming over him. "After all that, I wonder how that word was supposed to be used." Link handed Shad the Sky Book. "Hm? Are there more letters in the word than the last time I looked at this? How did you investigate the... Link, this is amazing! Amazing! Now THIS must be the word we need! Let's try it immediately!" Shad looked up at the statue and spoke the new word from the book. The statue shifted, changing shape. "It has taken on the same shape as the other statues. What can this mean?" He looked back to the book, scratching the side of his head. "And I thought we had solved the last of the riddles. Blast! How confounding!" Shad slammed the book closed and handed it back to the silent Hero. "I must apologize, Link. I need to cool off a tad before I mull the problem further." He looked behind the green warrior and saw the two vampires for the first time. "Ah, hmm, what are you?" Shad opened one of his own books. "ah, yes, I see. Homo Sanguinus… commonly known as Vampyr or Vampire." He stared, wide-eyed at the two. "Vampires? They seem harmless enough, and they seem to be helping Link out. I wonder… Link, there are some holes in my research about Vampires, do you think there's any way I could have a little chat with your companions here? I swear I won't take too much of their time, and then you can get back to your adventure."

Link glanced to the Crusader and his student, who only nodded consent.

"Oh, this is fantastic, I've never actually seen a Vampire in the flesh, before, and now I have two to question, this is amazing!" Shad packed up all his bags and books. "You have a room in the inn, yes? Wonderful, we shall convene there and discuss your kind." He was up the ladder and gone before anyone else could even blink.

"I'm not going to have fun with this, am I, Master?" Mina looked up to her teacher, slightly apprehensive.

"I do not suppose either of us will, Childe." Alexander walked forward and clapped Link on the shoulder. "Something tells me that we will not be joining you for quite some time. Do not wait for us. Leave us some indicator as to where you are headed, and we shall follow as soon as we are able. Good luck, Hero."

"See ya, Midna!" Mina shouted on her way out of the cave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's not a long list, my dear." Alexander followed the young Vampire out of the cave, leaving Link and Midna to stare into the darkness.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Midna looked up at the statue. "Alright, now that the bookworm is gone, let's get this thing moved and find out what's behind it. Hopefully it will be a clue as to how to get to the sky city. We have to get that last shard of the mirror."

Link took out the Dominion Rod and shot the ball of life magic into the statue. It shuddered to life and jumped out from in front of a smaller cave. Link looked inside as he pocketed the Dominion Rod.

"What is that? Is that a cannon?" Midna flew around it a few times. "Looks busted. Isn't there someone at Lake Hylia that knows about this sort of thing?"

Link nodded and took out a spare piece of parchment and wrote directions for his comrades when they finished with Shad.

"Oh, and I suppose I have to carry it for you, too? No, I don't mind. I'm kind of looking forward to seeing what this thing will do." Midna opened up a portal, pulling the cannon, Link and herself into it.

Link landed softly in the grass around Lake Hylia, the crisp scent of flowers and the clear lake water on the night air was refreshing after the dusty cave. He looked around to see if the old cannon expert was around. The broken cannon crashed to the earth just behind him. Jumping, Link looked around for Midna.

She sat on top of the support structure. "Sorry about that, Hero, it was a little heavier than I thought." She hopped down and hovered just over his left shoulder. "Is that him over there?"

Link walked across the bridge toward the large building in the center of the lake, where a man sat in front of the door. "Hey, Buddy. Thanks for flying with Fyer. You wanna give it a shot, Fella? You'll soar through the sky, whaddaya say?" Link just shook his head and pointed back to the cannon. "So… Uh, is that yours? Well, you gonna give me the tour, or what?" The two walked back toward the cannon. "Whoa, it's kind of retro, huh? And no ignition device, so you can't even use it. But, I suppose I could fix it for you… I mean, maybe… that is, if you can pay me 300 rupees… in advance. Whaddaya say, fella?" Link just nodded and handed over a large handful of the colored gems. "Ah, I knew you'd see the light, buddy. Now, I'll just be a second." And with that, Fyer moved with a speed which belied his fairly advanced age.

Before Link could even finish a jar of milk, Fyer walked back toward him, sweat on his brow. "Here we go, buddy. All working as it should… I think. It may look like a piece of junk, but this thing's got some powerful innards. You're going to be knocking on the door to the heavens!" He took one last look at the cannon before shaking Link's hand. "Well, you just have all the fun you want, Ok, buddy?" Link just nodded as Fyer waddled away.

"That took long enough. Come on, Link, let's go get that shard." Midna pushed Link toward the cannon. Link simply sighed and pulled out the clawshot and aimed at the target inside the cannon. The chain pulled them into the chamber and the door closed behind them. With a single, earth-shattering blast, Link and Midna disappeared into the night sky.

**Finally, the next temple is on the horizon. Again, a lot of Fyer's and Shad's dialogue is paraphrased from the actual script. I kind of feel sorry for my characters right now, being stuck with that little bookworm. Hope you're all still enjoying it, please R&R.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	12. Take to the Skies

**Has it really been a whole year since I've updated? Oh my god… I'm sorry everyone. The internet is hard for me to come by at the moment, so I have not given this too much thought. However, I had a thought, and I could not simply let it disappear.**

**To recap: Link and Midna are off to the Sky City of the Oocca, and Alexander and Mina are stuck in Kakariko dealing with Shad's goofy obsessions.**

**Now, let's get on with the show. I'm eager to see what happens next.**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.

"I thought he'd never leave, Master." Mina paced the room, stretching and yawning. "If he hadn't almost fallen asleep on his notes, I probably would have shoved those books down his throat to shut him up."

"I know, my Dear, but it was obvious he was in the way of our companions. People would notice if he had disappeared, so we were required to, 'entertain' him." Alexander checked his pocket watch, eager to catch up with Link and Midna. "It is sundown of the following day. Let us return to the cavern, and see if our friends left us a clue."

"ready whenever you are!" She grabbed her daggers and ran out the door.

They passed the Inn's counter and saw Shawna writing in the ledger. She looked up to see the two leaving, and Alexander flashed her a kind smile, which left the poor girl stammering and red in the face. "B-be careful to-tonight, Sir. Come b-back s-soon!"

"I imagine we will, Dear. If, of course, we can have another taste of that wonderful meal you served us the last time." The door swung open and they were gone into the night before she could respond.

Back in the cave, Mina picked up a note lying in the middle of a large domed room. "Alexander and Mina, we took the cannon we found to Lake Hylia to be fixed. We believe it will help us reach the next dungeon. Good luck getting there. Link." She crumpled it up and stuffed it into a pocket. "Okay, so where's this 'Lake Hylia' at?"

Alexander pulled out the map Link had given him and looked it over. "It looks to be this large body of water here. So, it will be beyond the forest we came from."

"I wish we could do that teleportation magic that Midna has, we'd be there in no time." Mina sighed as the two made their way to the exit of the cave.

"Indeed we would, my dear." He laid a hand softly on her shoulder, causing her to look back at him. He had a wistful expression on his face. "The joy, however, lies not in the destination, but the journey, itself."

"I knew you'd say that, Master." She jumped off the ledge, landing in the small spring just behind Alexander. "You love this stuff so much, don't you?"

"Indeed I do, Childe. It reminds me so well of my earlier days, traveling across countries, battling with highwaymen intent on slaying me and picking my corpse clean of any valuable."

"And you're glad to be reliving those moments? Are you insane?" They exited the narrow canyon and set off across the bridge to Hyrule Field.

"That is a good possibility, my Dear." Alexander laughed quietly to himself. "The road is long, Childe. Do try to keep up." And with that, they sped off in a blur.

- Meanwhile -

Link stared at the line of Peahats that were flying across an expanse of clouds. He pulled out his clawshot and aimed it at the dirty underbelly of the nearest one. The claw embedded itself into the strange creature, and before he knew it, Link was hanging there, with nothing but empty sky beneath his feet.

"Ooh, great idea, Hero." Midna hovered around his head as he tried to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this most recent mess. "What are you going to do now?" Link simply smiled as the clawshot released.

He quickly plummeted toward the clouds, but without panicking, he took aim at the ledge and used the clawshot once more. When he was finally back on solid ground, Link let out a heavy sigh and put his clawshot away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Midna buzzed angrily around his head, like some sort of fairy. "What if you had missed that shot? How long do you think you'd have fallen before splattering on the ground?" Link just gave a small shrug and went back through the door that had brought them to this chasm. "Hey, listen to me, will you? I don't know what I'd do if you died on me." Link's eyes widened slightly at her unexpected statement. "I mean about Zant and my people, dummy." she stuttered, causing Link to smile. He put his hand on her cheek and walked toward the only door in the chamber that they hadn't gone through yet.

The door opened to a long bridge that seemed to be missing the handrail on one side, and Link could hear the wind howling fiercely, ready to push them both to their dooms. He threw his Iron Boots on as quickly as he could and held his hand out to Midna.

"Okay, but if you let go of me, Hero, you're going to regret it." She put her small hand in his, and he quickly pulled her to his chest, cradling her. _Not quite what I had in mind, but I won't complain_, she thought to herself. Midna gripped Link's tunic with her free hand as he began to wade into the roaring gale.

Link moved slowly and carefully across the bridge, advancing when the wind slowed, and shielding them with the wall whenever he could. Midna watched the grim determination on his face, would he be this brave in the face of Zant, could he have the courage to protect her from him yet again, after the last encounter ended so poorly? Only time would tell. She shook such thoughts from her head, and tried to think more positively. "Don't you think it's about time for our two blood-sucking pals to show up, Link? The sky went dark hours ago, and with such think cloud cover here, I don't think they'll have to worry about the sun too much."

Link simply shrugged and smiled. The other-worldly warriors interested him. He still wished to test his skills against Alexander, but Mina's skill set seemed to be a bit more of a match to his own. He sighed and set his jaw, the end of the bridge was near, and it would not do for him to get careless now.

Once at the far end, Link took off the Iron Boots and put them back into his pack. He pushed the mechanism on the door, and he stepped through, Midna returning to her place above his shoulder. They both stopped dead when they saw a familiar face standing over the quickly liquefying corpse of some monster.

Mina looked up to see them when the door slammed. "Link, Midna, how's it going?" She walked through the mess toward them, a determined sway to her slender hips. Link noticed that her weapons her still in her hands, but made no move against her.

Midna, however, noticed that his shoulders had tensed, and looked around the room. "Where's your Master, Mina? You two get separated during the cannon ride?"

Mina stopped about 5 feet from Link and cocked her head as if thinking. "No, Master Alexander went on ahead. Told me to wait here for you two." She smiled and nonchalantly twirled the Kris between her fingers. "He said that if I killed everything in this room before you two got here, that I was to test myself against you."

Link wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the Master Sword and narrowed his eyes. She was no mere human, that much was certain, she was fast, acrobatic, and her weapons were light.

"Master made me promise to obey sparring rules before he would leave me alone." Mina stood straight up and sheathed her short blades. "This is only to be used as a test of skill for two warriors, no killing blows, no projectiles, only the weapons in one's hands. First blood wins." She recited, having had it drilled into her head by Alexander. She bowed to Link, who returned the gesture.

"What are you doing? We have more important things to be concerned with than who the better fighter is, damn it." Midna flew between them, and got in Mina's face.

"My Master assumes you have seen the giant dragon that has been terrorizing this place. He feels that now is as good a time as any to test my abilities, as well as measure yours."

"I can't believe this." Midna sputtered. "Do you think this is a good idea, kid?"

"I think it'll be fun!" Mina quickly pulled out the long Kris and a shorter dagger, taking a low stance. A tiger, ready to pounce.

Link drew his sword, and made sure the straps on his shield were secured. Midna sighed and took a seat against one of the walls. She knew Link's lust for battle would never allow him to be talked out of it, and Mina had said it was only sparring. She might as well try to enjoy the chance to relax. She pulled a sweet snack Link had gotten from the children and waited for the match to begin.

"Remember now, no killing blows, Master would be mad at me if I went and died." to which Link simply nodded.

Mina jumped toward him, one small leather boot arcing toward his head in a black blur. He got his shield up in time to stop her leg, and lifted his boot for a kick of his own, hoping to catch her off guard. Mina felt the shift in Link's weight and pushed off of the shield, causing him to stumble backward with the failed kick.

"Master always tells me to be careful of overbalancing." Mina giggled as she brought her weapons to bear on Link. The Kris came at an upward angle, which Link easily parried with the Master Sword. Her other dagger flashed down from above the edge of his shield. Link, finally regaining his balance, pushed forward and planted the shield into the girl's stomach. He heard the air leave her body as he forced her back.

She staggered backward and laughed. "Using a shield for offense? Why didn't I think of that?" She readied her blades again and looked to Link's feet. "Sorry about the haircut, though." A few strands of golden hair had been the only casualty of her last attack.

Link smiled grimly, his reckless charge let her blade get too close. Yet she was only thinking offensively as well. Perhaps if he forced her to defend herself, he would find a hole in her guard. She jumped again, higher this time, both feet directed at his head. _Not this time_, he thought, and rolled forward, quickly turning himself to face her back. Shield up, he led with a horizontal slash. Mina quickly dropped into the splits, steel passing harmlessly above her dark pigtails. Her body twisted, and her right foot shot up, kicking the pommel of his sword. The blade arced upward, and Link used to momentum to spin, kicking Mina's knee before she could react. He came straight down with his sword, hoping to end this fight relatively quickly. Mina quickly crossed her blades to block his strike.

"You kick almost as hard as Master." She tried getting her feet under her, but Link, knowing that would be a bad idea in such close quarters with her short weapons, kicked outward once more, the heel of his boot connecting solidly with her chest. She sprawled backward, sliding backward along the smooth stone floor for about ten feet.

Mina stood up, coughing slightly. Link was locked on, now. He had to win. This girl was trained by someone he wanted to test himself against. Such a fight would be over before it began if he lost here.

When Mina returned to her stance, she was no longer smiling. She wanted blood. Link flexed the muscles of his shield arm when she charged. Both tips dove for his chest, but glanced harmlessly off of the shield. She continued the assault, each strike and stab trying to reach around his shield. Link slowly backed up, watching her attacks as he blocked and parried. Up, left, down, right, down, left, up, right. She was fast, that much was sure, but Link began to see a rhythm behind it all.

Link deflected Mina's dagger, pushing her right arm wide. He spun quickly to his left and slashed downward, nicking the hand holding her Kris as it came up for another stab. Midna gave a triumphant cheer as the girl's weapon clattered along the stone. Both warriors stopped immediately. Link was breathing heavily as he sheathed The Master Sword. Mina stared at the hand that was no longer holding her prized blade. A shallow gash had blossomed on the heel of her hand, and bright crimson life flowed down along her wrist and dripped off of her elbow to form a small pool by her feet.

Link took a step forward, concerned that he might have taken off a finger in the heat of the battle. He could hear her muttering, "I lost. I really lost. Master will be mad at me because the fight ended so quickly."

Midna floated up from her seat and checked Link over to make sure nothing was wrong with him before she turned her attention to the young apprentice. "Mina, are you okay? Genius here didn't cut you too deep, did he?"

Mina turned to them both, forcing a smile. "No, I'm okay. It's nothing that a little of Mother's salve can't fix." she pulled out the familiar tin and spread a small dab of the cream aver the cut. Once she was done, she wiped the blood from her arm and started to get ready to leave. "We better hurry, Master won't like it if we keep him waiting for too long." Her hand rested on the empty, gold-etched scabbard, and she froze. "Oh no! Where'd it go?"

**Raise your hand if you thought Mina had a chance of winning… no one? Well poop… guess I was the only one who was rooting for the underdog. This story has kind of grown a mind of it's own now. I'm a little disappointed with how I wrote the fight. I wanted it to last longer, but I couldn't stop the progression of the story. Hope you're all still enjoying it, please R&R.**

**Until next time, Kitties. (Hopefully it won't be another damned year…)**


	13. Jabberwocky'

**As promised, I've been trying to keep this baby alive. My other story, Into the Rabbit Hole, however, seems to have become far more popular, and has also demanded much more of my time. Though I am glad that this story has reached over 10,000 hits. Thank you all, those who have stayed with me over the years, and those who are only just joining us in this journey beyond the looking glass.**

**I hope everyone's having a great holiday season. My Solstice was spent huddled around a giant bonfire with a few good friends and some even better beer. My family's Christmas went off without a hitch, though I'm getting a little tired of the 'Practical' gifts.**

**Sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter up, but Life reared it's ugly head again. My Ex-girlfriend's lease on her apartment ran out, and, since I'm not okay with people living out on the street, I'm letting her stay with me right now. Not an easy arrangement, as one might guess, but I'm managing.**

**Now, let's get on with the show. I'm eager to see what happens next.**

Still don't own LoZ or Nintendo. Still DO own Alexander, Mina and Blood Crusade.

"Where did what go?" Midna asked as Mina frantically searched the room.

"My Kris. It was Master Alexander's long before I was even born. CrapcrapcrapCRAP! If I lose it, I won't be able to face him ever again. That blade means so much to him." She crawled over to a stack of pots and started flinging them across the room. "Where are you? Please be here, please." A pink-tinged tear streaked down her cheek as she got deeper and deeper into the pile.

Link ducked one particularly fast projectile and saw something sticking out from underneath the knapsack Midna had been digging around in during the match. Midna noticed it too, and dodging and weaving through the air to avoid the ceramic missiles, she scooped the missing blade up. "Mina, stop. We found it."

"Leave me alone, I have to-What?" She ran over to Midna and hugged the little imp. "Oh, !"

"You're welcome. Now please let me go." Midna wheezed, trying to scramble out of the vice-like grip of the diminutive Vampire. When Mina finally let go, Midna handed the long dagger to her. Mina looked it over with shining eyes, and kissed the single small ruby that was embedded in the hand guard before slipping it back into it's sheath.

Link looked around the room for anything that could be used. The ground was littered with pot fragments and rupees. A few more years of training, and she could be a truly formidable opponent. He looked up to see a small ledge and a clawshot target. Mina, having finally regained her composure stood next to him and followed his gaze. "Yeah, that's the way that Master Alexander went. I think that he's really looking forward to this chance to fight someone so skilled."

Link nodded, having already had similar thoughts. He pulled the Clawshot out.

"Wait a second, Mina." Midna was seething. She hated not being in control in a situation like this. "You expect us to believe that you just want to test our strength?"

"_His_ strength." She corrected. "And Master Alexander doesn't expect you to believe anything, Midna. Link is a warrior, though, so he understands what this is about. Besides," She winked. "don't you want your hero to be the strongest in all Hyrule?" With that, Mina quickly scaled the wall and stood on the ledge.

"Are you sure about this, Link? It could be another of Zant's tricks." Midna's voice was lightly coated with worry as she tried to ignore the girl's last statement. Link, however, simply smiled, nodded and fired the clawshot at the target. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to answer me once in a while."

The trio made quick progress. Skirting any unnecessary battles. They noticed two Dinalfos guarding a large door. "He said he'd be in there." Mina whispered, not wanting to gain their attention yet. "Wow, these guys sure are ugly. Let's kill 'em already." She was about to jump off the ledge and into battle, but Link put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the piece of pillar hanging over one of the giant lizards. "Ooh, I like it. But how are you going to get that to drop on him?"

Link pulled out his bow, slipped an arrow from the quiver, and tied one of his remaining bombs to the tip. He took aim, waiting for the wick to get short, and loosed the shaft. The explosion from impact caused the Dinalfos to look up, just in time for a ton of rocks and dust to crush the one to the left of the door. The other beast looked in the direction of the companions. It charged forward and Link heard six rapid, yet distinct sounds; like a spoon into pudding. The Dinalfos fell backward, five daggers piercing its chest, and another stuck in its throat.

Link couldn't help but gape as Mina walked toward the liquefying creature and put each of the blades back into their respective sheathes after cleaning them on the grass. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think their blood gets nastier as they get bigger." She giggled, heading toward the door. "Come on, Link. My Master's right behind this door. He's really looking forward to this, I can feel it."

Link jumped off the ledge and joined Mina at the door, a steel masque of determination on his face. He nodded to the girl, and she opened the door. The two walked through, with Midna reluctantly floating behind them. 'Why does he have to go and do this, now?' She thought to herself. 'I know he likes to fight, that's part of why I've kept him, but I don't think this is going to be as easy as taking out a camp full of Bokoblins.'

Alexander sat in the middle of the room, facing away from the door. His long black coat unfurled on the ground behind him, and large bastard sword driven into the stone on his right. "Welcome, Link. I am glad you made it. I saw your fight with my Apprentice, and I am impressed. Your style is highly unorthodox. This will be an honor."

Mina ran forward and knelt down in front of the old Vampire. "I'm sorry, Master. I wanted to show you how much I learned, to prove that I'm still worth your time, but-"

"That is enough, Mina." Alexander interrupted. His voice was calm and warm. It caused Mina to look up from the floor, and Midna could see the flood of tears that the girl had let loose, truly terrified her Master would abandon her for a poor showing. "You did well, my dear, and there is no need for the thoughts flooding your mind." He reached out and wiped the pink tears from her face before grasping the pommel of his sword, using it to lift himself up. "Take my coat and go sit down, Mina. It is my turn to test myself against our young friend." He turned around, pulling the sword from the floor, and Link couldn't help but return the smile on his face. "I would like to change the rules slightly for our match, Link, if your Princess has no objections." Mina took his coat and walked over to the wall, wrapping herself in the warm leather that smelled of her Master.

"I object to this whole thing, but there's really no point in trying to talk you octorok-headed numbskulls out of this, so what did you have in mind?"

"Basic rules still apply; no killing blows, first blood wins. However, I would like you to use whatever weapons you have. Is that acceptable?"

Link nodded and readied the Master Sword and Hylian Shield for what he knew would be a fierce battle. Midna, sighing in defeat went and sat against the wall as well, sparing a sideways glance at a dreamily happy Mina.

"Excellent. Shall we begin, then, Hero?" Alexander set himself into a relaxed two-handed grip, smile broadening until his fangs were clearly visible.

Link nodded and the two warriors began to circle each other, inching closer. Link twirled the Master Sword in his hand, waiting to see any sort of strange movement from Alexander. Link dashed forward, left arm up, using the shield to cover his body, and came at Alexander with a thrust aimed for his left shoulder. The leather-bound warrior stepped to his right, and used his sword to deflect Link's blade, and before he had a chance to launch a second attack, Alexander drove his shoulder into the shield, pushing the Hero away. He quickly followed with a downward swing. Link rolled to the right just in time, causing the blade to wedge itself into the stone again.

While the Vampire dislodged his blade from the floor, Link decided to take out the Ball and Chain, twirling it over his head. He launched it at his opponent the second his sword was free.

Alexander turned to see the giant weight hurtling toward him. Using his momentum, he twisted his body, the ball barely grazing the back of his vest. 'My, that could have hurt.' He thought to himself.

Link, not wasting any time, charged in directly behind the giant projectile. If he could by chance catch the aged warrior off guard and end the battle quickly, he would be able to continue with his quest to help Midna. He noted that Alexander was still spinning, trying to regain his center of gravity. He leapt forward, slashing straight down, hoping to catch the man's unprotected shoulder.

Alexander noticed the green blur and raised his own blade just in time to deflect the attack, but before he could counter-attack, Link had rolled out of the way. 'Hit and run, is it boy?' Alexander thought to himself.

Link smiled as he regained his feet. The Vampire's reaction time was amazing, and his speed made him seem like he was one step ahead of anyone he fought. Link refused to lose, however. If anything, those realizations made him want to push himself to an even greater height. He didn't know it, but the Triforce on the back of his right hand was glowing dully.

Alexander decided to initiate the next clash, coming in low with a fierce two-handed stab that glanced harmlessly off of Link's shield. The force made Link take a step back, and he was barely able to duck the heavy boot that came flying at his head. Link saw him spinning around, preparing another attack, so he slashed at Alexander, angling the blade slightly.

Alexander noticed and shifted his weight, barely getting his weapon up. The sound of steel on steel reverberated through the room as the swords locked together. Both warriors had smiles on their faces as they fought for the upper hand.

Mina, still wrapped in the coat, watched the match with increasing excitement. "Wow, Master and Link are moving so fast. He didn't move this fast in our fight." She pouted slightly. "Was he holding back? Afraid to hurt me?"

Midna, finally settling into the match, herself, eyed the young girl curiously. "He wasn't holding back. At least I'm pretty sure he wasn't. But he's got a weird look on his face right now, as if something in him opened up for this fight."

"That's one of the great things about Master, he always pushes me beyond what I think I can manage." She said, beaming again.

"Beyond his limits?" Midna pondered as she watched the battle continue.

Link had just thrown a bomb into the air as he dodged another of Alexander's swings, watching intently as the fuse burned down. Alexander, realizing the danger of the blue-black sphere, slashed out with a small dagger, cutting the lit end of the fuse off, then kicking the now harmless object back at Link. Link slapped the bomb away with his shield and tried to imagine a way to break Alexander's defenses. Even though both his hands were usually occupied with the cumbersome weapon, his speed and experience more than made up for the apparent handicap. It was obvious to link that he could use the bastard sword with a single hand, and he often did so, like with the bomb, when he had cut the fuse with a dagger.

The fight continued for quite some time, the sound of steel nearly deafening the spectators. Link noticed suddenly that Alexander had gotten fairly close to the wall, and he began to formulate a plan. Tightening his grip on the Master Sword, he stepped forward, releasing a flurry of horizontal slashes that left Alexander no choice but to begin moving back.

'This kid's blade is moving faster than I've ever seen it.' Alexander thought to himself. He quickly realized that Link was trying to back him against the wall, so he began to move slightly to the side, trying to run the fight parallel to the wall. All the while, his weapon moved in earnest to keep the Sword of Evil's Bane away from his flesh.

Link had gotten him exactly where he wanted him. The Hylian Shield burst forward, pushing Alexander backward. Before he could recover, Link ran up along the wall and kicked off, becoming a forest green torpedo, sword and shield as the warhead. He felt the shield slam into Alexander's chest, and his sword nearly sang as it scraped against the bone of his opponent's forearm. Link's momentum pushed them both to the ground, his own body going into a roll, away from Alexander.

Midna jumped up from the wall and cheered, completely caught up in the moment, and went over to link, wrapping her arms around Link's neck from behind. "Ha, knew you'd win. That's why I chose you to be my Champion!" She had nearly kissed his cheek when she realized how close she was to him, quickly separating herself from his body.

Mina had run over to Alexander to help patch his heavily bleeding arm and give him some blood from her flask. She saw a dagger in his hand that had very bright blood on the tip.

"I would call it more of a draw, Princess." Alexander laughed, slightly out of breath. "Although your 'Champion's' blade did carve much deeper than my own." He held up the dagger so that Link and Midna could see it before licking it clean. "Seems even more potent than the last time, Link."

Link looked at his arms and noticed that a small hole in his white tunic had blossomed with a vibrant crimson color. Midna looked it over very carefully. "When did you..?"

"At the same time he struck me, Princess. It was a daring charge, Boy. Using the shield to force me off balance, and the well-placed sword to carve me up. However, you blinded yourself with the shield and were likely unable to see that I had pulled the dagger out and was trying to circle around you and ensure victory myself." Alexander drank nearly half of the contents of Mina's flask. "Unless you plan on dying with your opponent, Link, never ignore defense in favor of offense." He pulled out the familiar tin of salve and tossed it to Midna. I think you remember what to do. Would not do to have him injured before we slay this dragon."

Once both warriors had healed and rested, Alexander reached into his coat and produced an item that Link immediately recognized. "Here, the creature in this room dropped it after it died. I believe it to be the item you need to continue, yes?"

Link nodded and took the second Clawshot, thoughts immediately coming to mind about how to use it. He smiled at Alexander, finally ready to resume his arduous quest.

The party quickly found themselves back at the place where Link had been unable to cross the first time. This time, however, he pulled out the twin Clawshots and fired one at the first Peahat. In no time at all, he found himself hanging out over nothingness. He aimed the second Clawshot and fired, latching onto the second creature, swinging his way carefully across the chasm. Landing quietly on the other side, he turned around, curious to see how his companions would cross.

He was not disappointed when he saw Mina, always light on her feet, hopping across the tops of the Peahats, and landing silently beside the stunned Hero. Alexander, not quite the fleet-footed gymnast that his apprentice was, backed through the door before charging forward, kicking off on the very edge of the platform, he leapt, nearly flying through the air. His coat whipped behind him, and Mina thought that he looked a lot like one of the superheroes from the comics she had read at the Coven a few years ago.

Mina and Link stepped to either side of the platform, not wanting to get in the way of what would likely be a hard landing. They watched as he came down, both feet skidding along the tile, and nearly into the door before he stopped. Alexander stood up and adjusted his coat. "Perfect. It has been some time since I was required to jump quite that far." He rested his hand on the mechanism to open the door. "Shall we, then?"

The rest of the journey through the Sky City was fairly uneventful. The fan traps held no challenge for the group, nor did the growing number of Lizard Warriors. Before long, they found themselves in front of the final locked door, behind which was likely to be the giant dragon. Link looked back to his Vampiric comrades and smiled when they signaled they were ready. He placed the key in the heavy lock and turned it. The chains fell away and the door opened, revealing an expansive area that was fully walled in. The group walked in to the center of the area and looked around. There was no sign of the great beast they had all seen when they arrived. Mina was about to head back to the door when they heard a distant roll of thunder and a very unnatural roar. They all looked up to see the dragon lowering itself from the darkening cloud mass. It was a fierce shade of red, and covered in strange armor.

"It has been a long time since I have seen a dragon." Alexander stated flatly. "What do we call this one, Midna?"

"This is the Twilit Dragon, ARGOROK. Hell of a wingspan, don'tcha think?"

"He's huge!" Mina gasped, mouth agape. "And as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came." Midna and Link gave her a set of confused glances.

"It does resemble the poem, does it not? Does anyone smell smoke?" Alexander watched as Argorok took in a great breath. "Out of the way, hurry!" The group scattered to opposite ends of the field, Midna deciding it would be safer to hide in Link's shadow for the time being. Link heard Alexander call to him from the other end. "We need to find a way to get that armor off of it. A dragon only covers up its weakest points."

Mina decided she would try to get its attention, and began throwing her daggers at it. "Hey, ugly, over here! We're gonna kill you!" Argorok turned and readied another blast of fire, intent on its next meal being well-done.

It never got the chance. Link fired both Clawshots at Argorok's tail, tearing off large chunks of armor. at the same time, Alexander jumped up, slashing at the straps that held most of the armor together. They all watched as the steel rained down, clattering on the stones.

Argorok let out a primal roar as it lost its only defense. It quickly turned on the two swordfighters and released the stream of fire it had been about to spew before. Link used a Clawshot to escape, latching onto one of the walls. Alexander, however, ran to one side. Argorok followed Alexander, a trail of fire following the crimson-haired warrior.

Link noticed, as it began to rain, that Argorok's back was covered in either fur or feathers. it was definitely not scaled, like the rest of its body. As it chased Alexander around, Link took aim with the second Clawshot and fired, latching onto the beast's back. Once mounted, Link began to slash and stab at the beast's back, barely noticing another pair of feet joining him.

Mina giggled as she began to stab with her Kris. "It's like poking a marshmallow, except this marshmallow will roast us if we're not careful!" Link gave the girl a quizzical look and held on tightly as Argorok lost altitude and crashed into the ground. They both kept stabbing, hoping to hit a vital organ before it tried to get back up.

"Mayhap you should cut the beast's head off, Hero." Alexander offered as he dragged his blade through the leathery wings of the dragon. Link jumped off its back and slashed through the dragon's neck in a place where the scales were very thin. The head rolled away from the body before the whole thing began to dissolve.

"…One, two! One, two! And through and through. The Vorpal Blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back." Alexander recited, an amused lilt to his voice.

Midna popped back out of Link's shadow and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the smiling Vampires. "Just what the hell are you two going on about? Jabberwock? Vorpal Blade? Snicker-snack? What does that last one even mean?"

"It's from a poem that was written almost a hundred and fifty years before I was even born. It's really popular in our world." Mina laughed, remembering the time that Alexander had given her the books by Lewis Carroll and told her that she would not be able to leave the Coven until she had read every single one of the poems, and could recite 'Jabberwocky' word for word. She recalled how hard it was, because many of the words in it weren't even words at all.

"Whatever. I've got the Mirror shard, now let's get the hell out of here." Midna opened a portal and waited for everyone to gather round.

"Might we head back to Kakariko, Princess? I am not sure how long it will be before dawn, and the girl and I shall need sustenance." Alexander's grin widened at the mention of food, and Link quickly realized what he meant. he decided that he would make sure the girl hadn't been harmed by the last snack those two had before he let them near her again. Outwardly, he just nodded, thinking a slight rest might be in order before they put the Mirror back together.

"Oh, fine." Midna sighed. "I was hoping to get this over with quickly, though."

"All we ask is a day's rest, then we shall finish this business of yours." Alexander promised as he stepped forward into the pillar of light with Mina close behind.

They all reappeared outside the inn just as dawn was beginning to break over the mountains. Alexander and Mina ducked inside as quickly as they could, not wanting to tempt fate. Link, however, stood there and watched the sky brighten from purple to red, then from red to orange, and finally golden sunlight streamed into the valley, seeming to refresh it. He saw the villagers beginning their daily routines and smiled. This was why he fought, he thought to himself as he entered the Inn. he noticed the slight blush on the girl's cheeks, likely due to her memory of the last time the Vampires had been there. She looked unharmed otherwise, so he smiled and nodded when she asked if he needed a room, handed her the twenty rupees and went up to rest. Once he had gotten into his nightclothes, he lay on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling, barely noticing that Midna had floated onto the bed next to him.

"We're finally going back to my home, to take it back from that coward Zant!" The anger that was usually in her voice when referring to Zant was tempered by the realization that as soon as that final battle was over, she might never see Link again. "Hey, Link?" Her voice softened suddenly. "If, if we didn't need to fight any more, would you stay with me?" She took a deep breath, but instead of waiting for a response, her voice regained its bluster. "I don't mean like that, you know, I just think that you'd get bored being around here without a reason to swing your sword, and while I'm ruling over my people, I could always use a court jester." She kicked herself for having to add such a blatant lie to cover for how she really felt. But she knew deep down that he would have seen past it.

Normally, he would have, but this time, the only sound that escaped the blonde teen was a soft snore.

"Idiot." She sighed as she curled up against him, falling asleep herself.

**(A/N: Lots of fighting in this one. I was a little worried about how I was going to do the Argorok battle, because it is such a specialized fight. I hope you all were satisfied with how it turned out, because I am. Not sure how long it will be until I get the next chapter finished, or even what it will comprise of. My brain had been fried by too much egg nog, Christmas music, and sugar, and I will need a short period to recharge. Odin willing, I'll have at least one more chapter before Valentine's Day. [Not looking forward to that day, this time around.] As always, I look forward to reading everyone's reviews.)**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


End file.
